


Saving Darrel Johnson

by NiaChase



Series: Help Me!! [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother for life, But nothing important, Claiming Bites, Death, Evil Laughs, F/M, Family Fluff, Gotta read to find out., I wish i have older brothers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mention of Death, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Protective Older Brothers, Rape, Rimming, Science, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Slavery, Sexy Times, Sorry Not Sorry, There is triggers throughout this story, There will be fluff, Violence, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, everything will be okay, omega dynamics, sad moment, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Will the young boy, now 17 years old, choose the life of happiness and peace with Allen or will he stay with his lover who raised him when he was ten years old?All Allen wanted to do is save the 17 year old from the 32 year old man, but he might be getting into something worse.The Man saw the boy perfect. He raised the boy perfectly, train his body perfectly, and soon, if the plan goes right, this boy will bring a brand new revolution to mankind starting by this boy bringing a baby into this world.





	1. Who?  Why?  How?

Find Darrel Johnson

Over the next two months doing research and work, I looked online for the word ‘Johnson.’ All that came up was Johnson & Johnson, Johnson University, Videos and famous Johnsons. So I looked for Darrel Johnson. I was getting nowhere until I hit jackpot. A missing person ad.

I clicked on it and I picture show of a little boy. He was age 10, light brown eyes and dark brown hair. He was smiling big for the camera. And his name was Darrel Johnson. I looked more into like looking for who posted this, more description of Darrel and how he was taken. 

Then I looked up the brothers. Daniel Johnson: Age 27, a surgeon and pediatrician as well as a mid-nurse. I was impressed as well I was sad for him. I must’ve worked himself hard to get all those titles. Or maybe depressed and lost. Then I looked at his other brother Zack. 

I couldn’t find him on google so I look on Facebook. Zack Johnson…Wow, he moved away. He was currently attend a college for criminal studies. His profile also said that he has a girlfriend named Sarah. Part of me wondered did he move away because of Darrel’s disappearance or the impact it had on his brother Daniel.

This is a broken family dealing with grief with distance and work. I thought back wondering if Darrel mention brothers. He always gave a vague answers when it comes to family. Hopefully Lander has the answers before I contact these people.

I got out of my chair and went into the living room. I decided to go ahead and put my coat and shoes on. As soon as Nick gets off of work, he was going to see Lander and he was going to take me with him. When the door knob started wiggling, my heart started racing. I will be getting closer to helping Darrel. To us being together. 

When the door opened, Steven walked through instead. My excitement dropped quickly. Steven and I hadn’t really made up a few weeks ago. And as much as I wanted to, I wasn’t going to change my mind about helping Darrel. “Well don’t look so disappointed.” He said.

I simply crossed my arms and sat on the couch. Steven simply sighed, then sat next to me. “Look, we need to talk. I know we haven’t been the same after our argument, but not only is it taking a toll on our friendship, it’s taking a toll on Nick too. He don’t even want to be in the house anymore for crying out loud.”

I looked at Steven. He was right. Nick have so down lately, as if we were trying to making him pick a side. He wasn’t goofy and happy anymore. Realizing that hurt me than it should’ve. “I noticed. But I’m not going to give up on Darrel.” Steven just sighed, then said, “I know.” “But I know what happen with you when you were younger affected you a lot, but now we can help other people who may be going through something too.”

I pleaded with him. “I know. That’s why I’m going to take your to Lander. Nick is already there. I told him I wanted to talk to you alone.” I quickly hugged him and thanked him. Then we hopped in his truck and left.  


When we arrived, the place was lit up as the people were crowding through the door. The place was huge. The windows was tinted enough to where you can’t see from afar. The music was loud and you can hear the bass from the parking lot. Steven and I walked around back, passing people who were drunk or making out furiously. 

Once we reach around back, Lander and Nick was talking in hushed tones. Nick had his arm around Lander, leaning against the building while Lander was leaning on Nick, his forehead against Nick’s chest as if frustrated. Steven cleared his throat to catch their attention.

Nick look at us and motion us to come. Lander turn around to face us, but stayed against Nick, his back against Nick’s chest. “Hey Lander.” Steven said. Lander smiled, but his eyes were red like he have been crying. I blamed the faint light from overhead. “Hey. I figured you guys would want answers at some point. Specially you Allen.”

I couldn’t help myself. Lander was known to being vague with his answers. He’ll tell you straight when need be. “Is he okay?” I asked. Lander hugged himself as Nick pulled him closer. “Darrel is dead inside.” Those four words made my heart break. “He’s been tortured for two months in the hell room and he just got out.

Now he’s pretty much… well… gone.” He won’t talk to me at all and now he is becoming more of a slut than anything else.” Lander shook his head. “You should see him. His eyes is blank like a dead guy who just got shot. He doesn’t care anymore about himself.

All he care about is keeping Brian happy.” “Why don’t ya’ll contact the police? You obviously have more freedom than anyone else. And who’s Brian?” Steven asked. Lander chuckled as if it was a funny question to ask. I decided to take out my notepad full of notes and clues, playing stupid version of Sherlock, and started taking notes. 

“Brian has enough power and money to keep the police off his back and enough men to keep people off his trail. People who knows him, fear him. That’s why Darrel can’t really be out on the street. He is very valuable to Brian more ways than one. Other than sex, I don’t know what else. As for who is Brian, he is many things.

He’s the owner of this shop. A businessman. Our captive. A leader people fear by. Very smart man who will find out most things. Darrel is the only person who can turn his attention, so long it is what Brian also wants and to Darrel’s advantage. Darrel has much power, but little room to control him, something Brian wants.

I guess you can say that Darrel has to sell his soul to Brian to keep him happy. Something that Darrel, right now, is going to do.” We were all quiet for a moment, taking it all in. About Darrel’s thought process at the moment, what Brian is capable of. 

It was like there was a thick fog coming in and Brian was bringing it while Darrel was planning on getting lost in it. “What about Darrel?” Steven asked. I was glad Steven was here. My mind was moving a mile a minute. I was trying to connect this information to what I found on the internet. “What about him?” Lander asked. “Why isn’t he fighting back?” Lander took a deep breath. 

“According to Darrel, He been with Brian since he was ten. That means Brian had time to train Darrel to be who Brian wants him to be. And Darrel did try to fight back. I was told that he ran away to almost getting gang rape because he was Brian’s little pet. So there’s that.

He even said the reason he was staying here was because police was all over the house he was staying at, so that could either mean that someone told on Brian, or Darrel’s brothers are still looking for him.” Brother? Ten? So they were his brothers. But I still had one question. 

“But if he was taken, where is his parents?” I asked. Lander shook his head. “Darrel wasn’t taken, he was sold. His dad gave him away when he was ten to Brian for lots of money. I highly doubt that was it, but that all I know.” Everything makes sense now. 

Darrel was sold to Brian, the stranger, for profit, Brian train Darrel to be who he is, Darrel had a slice of freedom from me but got taken back to Brian, now he has reverted back to when he was Brian as a small kid. And his brothers were looking for him. The cops by the house, that had to be sent by them. They found him. And I was going to bring them to him.


	2. Talking to the Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to LimitlessLily. So glad you enjoy the series.

After a couple days of making a legit story to tell Darrel’s brothers and me having a couple days off from work, I decided to call the oldest brother, Daniel, since he was closer to us. The phone rang for a moment before a sweet, calm voice answered.

“Hello?” My heart jump in excitement, but I calm myself mentally. “Hey, this Allen Jackson. Are you Daniel Johnson?” I had to be sure. “This is he.” I took a deep breath. “Great. I have information about your brother, Darrel Johnson.” There was a pause on the phone.

I can imagine him panicking slightly. Then he said, “One moment” there was shuffling and talking until there was a noise that sounded like a car door closing. “Alright, talk.” “it’s a long story” I warned him. “I’m ready to hear it.” I took out my notepad just in case.

“I know where Darrel is and how he got there. I also know what happen during the past years. Now I only met him a few months ago, but I have been talking around and getting some answers.” I took a moment to straighten my thoughts. 

There was silence on the phone, most likely him doing the same. “After gathering information about what happen when he was ten, he was taking to a house by a guy named Brian. I’m pretty sure you did your own research about him yourself so you should know who I’m talking about.

Brian then train him to be Brian’s… I’ll just be blunt, slut. Darrel did try to run and find help, but all he found was trouble. He was almost gang raped by a group who knows Brian and Brian saved him, which made Darrel want to stick with Brian more for safety, and not look for help anymore. 

By the age of thirteen, Darrel lost his virginity to him and pretty soon after they were dating. When police started forming around Brian’s house, Brian took care of the situation and move to the strip-club four hours away. He then met Lander, my source, and they got along for a while. Then when Lander and Darrel venture out of the strip-club, he met Lander’s friends, which includes me.

We hit it off and we went on dates and got together. I didn’t know he was missing at the time. But when we were at a date, Brian came to get him. He didn’t want to leave so he told me to find Darrel Johnson. So I looked him up and saw the website and look you and Zack Johnson up.

Then I got all this information from Lander, which means Darrel has been talking, and him telling me to find Darrel Johnson, I think he knew there was a chance that you maybe still looking for him. I would be happy to meet up with you and your brother and whoever else you want to bring.

I know where Darrel is currently and I’m having Lander look after him the best he can and what Darrel will allow.” I finish with a deep breath. There was crying on the other side of the phone. Then Daniel said, “How is he now?” I wanted to give it to him gently, but I figured being blunt might be the best approach. 

“Not good. From a recent update from Lander, Darrel is dead mentally. He completely giving himself up to Brian. And from what I just found out, other men too. He’s a stripper now. And the strip-club, to be honest, is just use to prostitute young men and women. Specially those who is underage.

And the police can’t really do anything because Brian has too much power, money, and influence. I’m sorry, but I’m trying my best.” There was crying and cursing over the phone. Then Daniel said, “It’s okay. You done more than what the police did for us. And I do like to meet you and the guy, Lander, and thank you. 

I’ll tell my brother and maybe we can make a date to actually see Darrel. I’ll get a few days off and of course, Zack will be able to come and do his schooling online. Thank you for everything. It’s been years and the case closed. I don’t know where my dad is, so I can’t bully him for information.

My brother and I was there when Brian and Darrel was packing at the house. I swear he saw me. Once he got in the car, he kissed Darrel so much passion, it made my heart break. And Darrel smiled at him in the car.

That’s when I last saw him and I lost myself. I couldn’t take care Zack anymore so he moved and with to school. My gosh…Thank you so much. Is it okay I can get your address please?” I gave him my address and hung up. All there is to do was wait.


	3. The Master Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows what is Daniel thinking about?  
> Love you guys. Enjoy.

I wanted to go inside the club and see for myself how was, but Lander kept telling me no. Not yet. Brian would be going on a trip. When I asked where, he said a lab. Two guys by the name of Andy and Ryan came from there. He fear Darrel would be going there next.

I asked what is he doing there, but he didn’t know. Andy and Ryan never talked about it. He was trying to warm them up to telling or trying to get Darrel to talk to him. Darrel gone silent on him. It was bugging him, but he was trying. 

I talked to Daniel more on the phone and found a date that he and his boyfriend, Luke, will be present for. When that date arrived, I was tidying up while Steven was cooking. Nick told me that Lander had a free day so he was coming with Andy and Ryan. 

He would’ve came with Darrel, but he was currently in the room being ‘occupied’ by Brian. It broke my heart, but after Lander explain what Darrel was doing, I knew that Darrel was probably hurting more inside and, after recently finding out that Brian was becoming more abusive, out. 

After a knock, Nick arrive with guest. Lander arrive wearing jeans, a red t-shirt, and Nick’s jacket. Lander’s hair was messy and down and his neck was covered with hickies. “There’s makeup in the bathroom.” Said Steven. Lander shrug. “Why bother.” Lander made himself at home. Andy, the lanky one that almost resembles Darrel, and Ryan, the shorter, more mean looking one, stood out of place.

“May we?” Andy said timidly. Steven nodded. “Hey Nick, come stir this.” Then Steven led them to the bathroom. It was pretty much silent. It was like we was waiting for a bomb to drop. When Steven came back with Andy and Ryan, Andy introduced himself. “I’m Andy, and this is my boyfriend Ryan. I’m guessing y’all want to talk about Darrel.” 

“We want to. But we’re a little low on new information if Darrel is not sharing with anyone.” Said Nick. Steven took over cooking again and Nick went to cuddle with Lander. “He talks to me” Andy said quietly. Everyone looked at him shockingly.

Andy retreated to Ryan side. He must don’t like attention. Ryan wrapped his arm around him and spoke for Andy. “He speaks to both of us. Most days it’s usually Andy venting to Darrel or I would usually just sit with him so he won’t be lonely. But he speaks to us sometimes.”

“What did he say?” Lander asked, a little nervous. “Well, not much. I asked why he don’t talk to you Lander. He just said that he doesn’t know. He just don’t want to talk to you. But he always say good things about you. He even told us to come with you. I don’t know why. 

He didn’t say anything worth talking about.” Everyone was quiet for a while, listening to the sound of Steven move around in the kitchen. I was sending a quick text to Daniel when Andy got up and walked towards me and handed me a book. “He don’t talk. He writes. He always say the walls have ears. 

He would leave for a little while, but he has a tracker in him that he is still trying find. Before we left, he handed me a book and left. I didn’t know what it mean, but I figure you should have it.” I took it nervously. I open it to the first page.  


I love you Allen.  


My eyes gotten watery. I was trying not to bawl, but I couldn’t help getting up and hugging Andy, who yelp but didn’t push me away. I cried on his shoulder, thanking him softly. Andy slowly wrapped arms around me. After a minute of awkward hugging, I received a text from Daniel and Andy and I separated. I really want to read the book, I had other stuff to deal with. I pulled out my phone.  


Daniel: I’m outside  


We all gotten comfy once Steven serve food and had a light chat about light topics. I made sure to keep the book close to me. Nick was doing what he did best, make everyone laugh. He was telling stories about what happen at work and high school. 

Daniel was smiling, but he had a sad air around him. He was dressed like a cute nerd. He had a dark pair of jeans, a pink sweater, and a cute baby blue scarf. His hair was much like Darrel’s, but wavy and shorter. 

His eyes were brown too, but not like Darrel’s, who had eyes like chocolate with spots of gold if you were to looked close in them. Daniel was a bit open about sexuality with the way he dress, which showed he was comfortable with himself. 

The one thing that both Daniel and Darrel had was how submissive they become. Like they need someone to tell them what to do. You could tell by their eyes. How Daniel looks up at his boyfriend with complete awe. How Daniel always needs to be touch in some way.

But I put his submissive state down to the fact that might have lost himself a while ago, and his boyfriend had to hold him up. To be strong for him. Something told me Daniel could take control if he wanted to. He wouldn’t be doctor if he wasn’t able to. 

He and I made eye contact and I nodded, getting up to head towards my room, Daniel close behind. Once I close the door, Daniel hugged me. I held him while he tries to control his breathing. “Sorry. I gotten overwhelmed.” He said. I shook my head. “No it’s okay. I understand. A lot to take in.” Daniel nodded. 

“You know. I thought he was dead. Peacefully resting sit feet under me somewhere. I never thought I would have a chance to see him again.” “I know. I never thought I would be in this deep. I want to see him badly too.” I gestured over to the bed so we could sit. “You haven’t seen him?” Daniel asked, a little nervous. “Not since he was taken from me. Lander, Andy, and Ryan are the ones who is currently watching him.

I wanted to, but Lander thinks right now is not the best time because Brian is still there with him and those two is probably ‘occupied’ right now.” Daniel took a paused for a moment before asking, “Then what we waiting for?” “We’re waiting for Brian to go on his trip to the lab. Once he does that, we should be able to get Darrel.” 

As I was talking, Daniel started get stiff, as if I said something wrong and horrible. “Lab?” He asked quietly as if it was a curse word. “Yeah, why? What’s wrong?” I sense some danger approaching soon as Daniel stood rigidly, then started pacing. But I also appreciated how he think things through before saying it. 

“Remember when I told you I couldn’t find my dad? Well guess what? My dad works in a lab. And if my dad works in a lab and Brian works in one too, they’re most likely to work together.” Daniel said, borderline panicking. “That means no doubt Darrel is going too.” I said, Daniel and I sharing a look of fear. 

Then my mind thought back to when Darrel’s dad sold him and putting that piece into place. It suddenly makes sense why he sold Darrel. “What if that was the plan in the beginning?” I asked. Daniel was crying silently while pacing and talking to himself. He paused and looked at me. His eyes begging me to not make this nightmare worse. 

I had to put it out in the open. “What if all this that is happening with Darrel was the plan? Brian paid for Darrel with a promise of money or something. I don’t know. But Brian had to raise Darrel to be submissive to him for greater chances of success for whatever project they are doing. Then make Darrel so used to sex. 

Then once Darrel finally reach that state he is heading towards now, to be so damn submissive and so sex craved that he might as well be prep twenty-four seven, it would be time to test him. To take him to the lab.” I was shaking hard. Was that the big picture? The master plan? 

I could see Daniel’s mind trying to wrap around what I said, and by the way he was shaking, he understood too. I could see how he was a great doctor. His mind was most likely exploring every logical, illogical, even maybe fictional explanation as to what this was leading to.

He was pacing for a while before he pause, an answer stuck in his head, but too ridiculous to be true. “Did you talk to Andy and Ryan?” “No, they won’t talk” I replied. “Of course they won’t. It’s too crazy to think that would actually be reality. Just to think he revived dead organs that we all have inside us since we were conceived is smart but also stupid. 

Our chromosomes wouldn’t be able to—“ “Dude, English.” I said. But Daniel’s mind was moving a mile a minute. Then he shook his head, grab my arm and pulled me out of my room and into the living room.


	4. 7 Years of Torture

Everyone was talking until we entered, looking like we ran a race against a cheetah. Everyone looked at us worried while we looked like crazed idiots on drugs. But what Daniel asked next shock even me, even though it made so much sense.

He pointed to Andy and Ryan and asked, “Are you two pregnant?” “No!” they both said, but sporting different expressions. Ryan was angry like we look him up without his permission while Andy was sporting a look of fear.

“Besides, we’re boys.” Ryan explained. “Don’t give me that bullshit. you capable of conceiving a child?” They both were quiet until Andy started crying against Ryan. Ryan looked down as if searching for words. “Oh my gosh” I said. I look at Daniel. His hands was in his hair like his mind was about to crash. “What is going on?” Lander asked.

Daniel and I explain what we brainstorm in my room. They all took in. Ryan and Andy didn’t argue. Ryan said, “We can conceive, but there is a small chance for it to happen. It wasn’t the result they were looking for. As for the man you said is Darrel’s dad, he won’t act like a dad.

Brian shown a picture of Darrel to him and I don’t think popping a boner is the appropriate response a dad should show. He always say that he looks like his dead wife. How sexy he was. He is probably going to break the deal to stay at the lab and come see Darrel. 

If it helps dragging Darrel down a dark road like you said is happening that would most likely help. Not to mention Darrel slept with so many people, sleeping with his dad might startle him to reality, but that won’t prevent him. Daniel looked like he was going to be sick while everyone else was shocked and afraid.  


It has been months, and none of us came up with a plan. Lander was trying his best to convince Darrel to run away with him, but Darrel just gotten angry in the end and avoided them. Andy and Ryan was telling them what happen to them at the lab, but Darrel didn’t react to it.

Steven was trying to come up with something, but all there was left was to find the lab. Ryan and Andy couldn’t tell us but they were drugged on the way there. That only left us with the hope of following Brian when he leave, but that my endanger Darrel in the process. 

Daniel’s boyfriend, Luke, tried using the police force, but the fact it wasn’t their county, they couldn’t do much. It also didn’t help that other police forces was fighting Luke to stay away from that building. Brian had comrades in the police force. But Luke was trying his best. 

“The best way I can go inside is if Brian is gone. It’s like everyone was scared of Brian.” Luke said over the phone. He never felt so disgusted of the police force in his life. I tried looking for clues in the book Andy gave me, but it was more like a journal Darrel had when he was young. 

It was about loneliness, punishments, fear, safety, and regret. Some parts were dark, like when there was a moment Darrel want to end his life. Some you could feel the change from Darrel’s handwriting from a scared, regretful thirteen year old to a broken down, looking for safety fourteen year old.  
  


**Thirteen Years Old**

**‘ I thought of that night as I laid on the bed, wondering why I didn’t run away again and remembering. I sometimes I think, ‘this time it’s worth it’, but always hesitating at the door. But now, hearing the shower going, knowing who was in it, I really wanted to leave. But I couldn’t. **My limb was tired and relaxed while my mind was screaming. My throat was sore from screaming and yelling that I wouldn’t be able to cry for help. My butt was so sore that I didn’t want to move. And all of that was because today was my birthday.** **

****

**“Time to be a man” he said.**

**“First step into manhood” he said.**

**“You’ll get used of it” he said.**

**“I’ll make you feel something that it will be worth it” he said.**

**I laid in bed, wondering if this life is worth living. I thought about my brothers, who I will never see again. Are they still looking for me? I thought about my dad, who gave me away to my now new lover. Is the money worth it, at least?**

**I thought about my mom, who escaped this horrible world of monsters. Is it better where she is? Is there a God? Will he help me? I thought about Brian, who was looking at me from above, prepping me to feel him again.**

**Who claim he loves me while he was hurting me. Who said my name plenty of times in love, while I hold my tongue. I thought I was going to be safe coming back here, but all I did was put myself back in a world of torture.’ ******  


My eyes gotten watery. I could never experience what he went through, but I understood it. I can only imagine it. Thanksgiving Christmas, and the New Years went by quick. I tried to be happy, but it felt fake. Just knowing someone is in trouble while you was living a good life, made me feel greedy and selfish. Darrel was now seventeen years old. Seven years of torture for him.


	5. I am going to get you out of here

I was sitting at a café waiting on Daniel, Luke, Zack, and Sarah. Zack and Sarah finally caught a break, and they were able to do their schooling online now. Daniel arrive first, saying Luke was at the airport to pick up Zack and Sarah. 

He just wanted to talk to me for a minute. He was all bundled up wearing all black. The only color I saw was a grey scarf and pink mittens. Once I pointed that out, he pouted and said it was cute. I couldn’t help laughing at that. Daniel smiled. 

After a bit of talking about the holidays, I asked about Zack. Daniel smiled sadly. “I messed up badly with Zack. I devoted my attention to finding Darrel, that I gave little nurture to Zack. He did learn how to pay attention to detail from me. I’m trying my best to make amends.” 

I nodded along, sort of figuring that a long time ago. Daniel thought to himself before finding the right words. “Zack is rough around the edges. Pretty hard to get to know. Always focus on task and can be blunt at times. His attitude is based on how much you deserve it.

He’ll give you a cold shoulder if you are not worth the attention, or he could be the softest guy you know. Very unpredictable. That’s why I’m glad Sarah is coming. She had plenty of young siblings so she is very motherly. Zack and Darrel never really had that growing up, so she’s a good influence.” 

I nodded along while drinking a hot (now cold) coffee. I asked about the plan, and he told me that maybe we could talk Darrel out of it. Have Darrel see his brothers that he always have in the back of his mind. I told Lander when Daniel even mention it over the phone. 

He gave us the green light, but told us to be careful. A car pulled up outside the café. Daniel said it was Luke, so we got up and got into the car. I got into the backseat, right next to a blonde. She was pretty. Her hair curly, her eyes grey with pink lips and high cheekbones. She smiled. “I’m Sarah.” I smiled back.

“Allen. Nice to meet you.” I looked next to her and saw her holding hand with Zack. His hair was cut military style, but his hair comb straight till it reach his eyebrows, covering his forehead. His eyes was also blue, his cheekbones high and his lips was cute and thin. He gave me a side glance. I actually blushed. I held out my hand. “Allen” I said.

He eyed it before shaking my hand. “Zack” I smiled. He turn towards the window. Why did all the brothers had to be cute? Daniel was trying to speak with Zack about the school, but Zack was saying least amount of words possible. But it did surprised me when he spoke about Darrel.

“What are we going to do about Darrel?” Daniel looked surprised as well, but answered. “Just try to convince him to leave. We can’t take out him there though. Unless he is willing.” “Why wouldn’t he be willing?” Daniel looked at Zack, looking ten years older. “You know why Zack” Zack shrugged. “Be stupid not to leave” Daniel faced the front again. 

“Maybe so, but you gotta understand it from his point of view. He was young.” Zack stayed quiet. A good hour later, the sky was dark, and the streets were pack. There was lots of men and a few women heading towards one building. It stood tall and beautiful under dim lights. You could hear music playing from the outside.

There was a line heading inside. “You guys ready?” I spoke, cutting through the silence in the car. “As if I’ll ever be.” Said Luke. Luke seen the outside before in the day time, but seeing it at night, it made him even more disgusted of the police force. We all got out and headed towards the line.

But Luke walked toward the front. We followed. We went inside, only to be stop by a guard. He looked like an average body guard with a bald head. “And make you so special to skip inside?” The guard asked. “The guys down at the police station told me this is the spot. All the booze you can get and not to mention the fresh meat you got. Is it true?” Luke asked with ease. My heart was pounding.

“Hell yeah. The small ones are nice and won’t put much fight.” “What’s the best?” “Gotta have money.” Luke shrugged and pointed each of us out. He pointed at Daniel, “He’s a doctor,” Zack, “Detective that needs to blow off steam and his wife is not working,” then Sarah and I,“And these two needs to get hella laid asap.” Sarah and I blush. 

“We’re willing to spend money” The guard laughed. “Well then, go right ahead. If you want the best, his name is Queen here. Once you have a taste of him, you can’t stop wanting him. Not to mention that he is the Boss’s bitch himself, so you know it’s good. But you better hope you’ll get pick or be the highest bidder.”

Luke nodded his thanks and we headed towards the music. I looked around and saw the bar on the right side of the room filled with people and young strippers trying their luck. It made me sick. On the left corner, there was a desk surrounded with people, cashing in bets. 

Above the desk showed a screen filled with names and numbers, including Queen. Queen’s number was rising rapidly. It was at fifty thousand and counting. Straight ahead was tables filled with people with money. Then a catwalk that ended with poles evenly divided on the stage. 

Three people was on the poles dancing, but only one caught my eyes. Brown eyes. He wore a black mask, a crop shirt that barely cover his nipples, underwear that barely covered him, and tall heels that I wondered how he can move in them. Sometimes, he was on his knees bending over, ass showing. 

Sometimes he was on the pole, spinning his body like a snake. Or he was on the edge on the stage dancing for the men to swarm around him and putting money in his little clothing. Other men swarm around the other two dancers, but Darrel always commanded attention. 

Darrel’s eyes caught on mine and held it before looking away. “Did you find him?” Daniel asked. I nodded and pointed towards Darrel. Daniel covered his mouth, tears coming to his eyes as he watch Darrel give lap dances. Daniel was getting the others attention while I was heading closer to Darrel. 

Darrel looked at me again, noticing. He stop dance with the other guy. Once he was close to me, I grab him towards me. He kept dancing, his back towards me.

I notice Darrel don’t hold nothing back. His rear was actually against my front, making me slightly hard. I try to ignore it. Once he turn around and face me and his head was close enough to me, I said, “I’m going to get you out of here”


	6. I love Brian

He froze momentarily, then started dancing again. He push me down to a chair and gave me a lap dance, but his eyes was moving, thinking. Then he kissed me hard as he grip my groin, earning a moan from me. Once we separated, I was sporting a hard-on and Darrel said, “Bid for me.” 

Then he saunter off while I was trying to get my brain back. To be honest, it didn’t help when Zack came into my line of sight. “Dude, you okay?” The others followed. Daniel chuckled a little, looking at my problem.

He put a hand on Zack, moving him away. “Bro, it’s a gay thing.” I cleared my throat while Daniel explains and Zack was proudly saying he wasn’t gay or bi. I tried standing, with a little adjusting, I was good. “Daniel, I need you to bid for Queen.” I said.

“To handle your problem?” Asked Zack. “No,” I blushed. “Because Darrel told me to.” Daniel nodded and went towards the desk. The rest of us sat at a table. Zack, after begging Luke, finally got a drink claiming he can’t handle this with a straight head. Zack started drinking more when more strangers were surrounding him and talking to him. He looked pale and on the verge of panicking.

Sarah had to move the drinks away from him. Then a hand slide from my shoulder to the back of my neck. I turn around and found Lander in a mini skirt and a crop tops. He also had tights on, making his legs look good and his hair in a ponytail.

But what disturbed me most was the amount of makeup he wore. He still looked good, but if you looked closer, he was covering something up. “Hi handsome.” He said to me. I rolled my eyes. I knew he didn’t like me in no way, but I allowed him to sit on my lap because we were close.

Andy came from the crowd looking shy. He wore no shirt, a tie, booty shorts and his hair up. He looked innocent, but inviting. Luke told him he could sit on his lap, all for show. Andy sat, looking uncomfortable. Luke had his head down, probably disappointed with the police force. 

Lander introduce himself and Andy to Zack and Sarah, insuring he had no interest in me and they were playing along. I let him talk for a while before jumping to the point. “What happened Lander?”

I asked. He was silent. I looked around, spotting Ryan not too far serving drinks. He looked like he wanted to fight, but the fact that he was small made it cute. He glanced sometimes at Andy, but Andy was having a silent conversation with Luke. 

“I was snooping around, looking for answers. Brian caught me and punished me. Nothing big.” Said Lander. I sighed. “You know Nick is going to kill me if I don’t tell him that right?” I said. “Yeah. I know. But I found something out. I got the area where the lab is and about Darrel’s dad.”

“Well spill” said Zack. Lander crossed his arms, but did as told. “The lab is about 3 miles off from the military compound five hours from here. Nick should know where it is. As for the dad….he’s coming by tomorrow morning to see Darrel. Then in a week, they will take him there.” We were all stun by the time Daniel came back. “Alright, everything is set. 

The guy in the green is waiting for you.” He said. I got up and headed over while Daniel was trying to figure out what was wrong. On the side of the stage was a long hallway filled with doors on the left, all closed on the end of the hallway was an elevator. 

The guy in the green led me to the fifth door and opened it. He pushed me inside and closed the door. The room was filled with soft red light. The carpet was black. The room was bare. There was a bed in a corner, a small table covered in condoms and lube.

On the other side of the room was two long tables filled with all kinds of sex toys and a trash can on the floor. Then the door opened and in came Darrel. He played it cool till the door closed. When the door fully closed, he gave me a big hug. 

I held him close and tight as possible. I felt my shoulder getting wet and it made me want to cry. I held him back at arm’s reach. Out of all the brothers, Darrel was beautiful. He change his outfit for a classier, cute look. He wore a simple white, one shoulder dress. His hair was at his shoulders and his lips was pink.

But the best feature of him, his eyes. His eyes shine with tears unshed and happiness. Just like when we dance. “Gosh you look beautiful.” Darrel huffed, but hide his smile. “Thanks, let’s get away from the door.” He dragged me to the bed, holding my hand. 

“So, what do you want to talk about?” he asked. My mind was going back and forth between Darrel and my Sherlock Holmes theory. I didn’t see any bruising or nothing, but then again Brian wouldn’t ruin his face. “Allen, I’m okay. 

Why are you here?” I was confused about the question. Why wouldn’t I be here? “We’re going to get you out of here. Your brothers are out there too. You could see them.” Darrel was silent. He looked like Daniel when he’s thinking. “I can’t go. People here needs me.” Darrel said, shocking me. Well…there’s the bluntness from Zack. “We can get the police involve. All we need is Brian to be gone.”

I said. “And you think he’ll leave without me? He won’t. Besides, I can’t anyway because of the tracker that’s in me.” “Your brother is a doctor. He’ll find it and get it out” “it’s not that simple. My dad is coming” “Exactly why we need to leave. Your dad is not safe.”

“Lander told me what you think. That’s wrong.” “And sleeping with all these people isn’t?” Darrel went silent, looking hurt. I realized what I said, but it was the truth. He knew that. But what he said next hurt me more than what I could take. “I love Brian.” I didn’t want to believe it.

I felt my chest started hurting physically. “You’re fooling yourself. That’s not true and you know it.” “It’s true.” “No it’s not.” Darrel stood up from the bed, arms crossed. After a moment of tense silence, He finally spoke, his voice devoid of emotion. “I’ll go see my brothers. 

And to be honest, I’m glad I got a chance to see you.” He came up to me and kissed me softly. No heat or sense of urgency, just gentle and peaceful. I held his face, begging him silently not to go, but I he back away from me and headed out the door. I followed behind.


	7. He's mine, not Yours

Darrel walked tall with an air of confidence. He glared at anyone who try to touch him. People parted for him. Now I knew why he was called Queen. Darrel walked to our table, Lander and Andy nowhere in sight. Zack saw us first and motion at Daniel to turn around.

Daniel did, then jumped out of his chair and hug Darrel, thanking God. Darrel hug back while Daniel cried. Zack stood up and came closer to the two brothers. When they separated, Darrel look at Zack, both eyeing each other. Then Zack hug Darrel softly, like a child who needed love.

That’s when Darrel broke. Tears slip through his eyes as Zack ran his hand through Darrel’s hair. They separated and Zack introduced Luke and Sarah. They said hello. Daniel, very hopeful, ask if Darrel was leaving with us. Darrel squeeze Daniel’s hand.

“I can’t leave. I know how much you want me to, but I can’t.” Daniel looked like he got his heart broken. Daniel slip his hands away from Darrel. “Well why not?!” Zack said angrily. He got in between Daniel and Darrel, as if protecting Daniel from further pain.

“People need me here.” Darrel begged. “They don’t need you. They want your ass. And you’re freely given it up.” “I can’t leave” “yes you can, the door is right there.” “I can’t leave Brian” “He’s torturing you” “I love him” Then there was silence.

Then I realized the whole club was silent. Zack was shocked, then angry. But I didn’t know to what extension. He slapped Darrel and kicked him back. I went to stop him and hold him back and so did Daniel, but not before punch Darrel two times. 

“What are you doing?!” Asked Daniel, but Zack was focus on Darrel. “What I did to you is exactly what Brian doing to you. And if not that, he is fucking you and using you and you’re not fighting it. We’re supposed to be family for crying out loud.

Ever since you been taken, we stop being a family, and now you don’t want to come home?” Zack stopped fighting against us and pouted, crossing his arms, facing away from Darrel. Darrel was shocked, crying silently, as if he didn’t expect this from his own brother.

We didn’t see the crowd part for two men. We didn’t see the look of fear on people’s faces. All we saw was Lander rushing into the opening, trying to get Darrel to stand up, but a voice stopped him. “Don’t” I looked over and finally saw Brian. Brian was dressed in suit, his stance tall and strong.

His eyes held no emotion. Well…not until Darrel looked up at him and saw a bruised forming on his cheek. Then there was anger. He turn towards us, and I knew he recognize me. “Darrel” he said like a warning.

Darrel quickly stood up, but he was looking down. “I didn’t know they were coming sir. They tried to get me to leave, but I was loyal to you. They were mad for that.” Then Brian smiled. He looked towards Lander and said, “Have us close up early and the others upstairs.” 

Lander nodded and the people started to leave. “You know, I never thought I would see you again, but this time you decided to bring the brothers.” He chuckled. “Quite a reunion if I say so myself.” Said another voice. We looked over and saw a man that resembles Zack a lot.

Same blue eyes, strong jaw, nose and mouth. Only the man was rocking a man bun and a bit buffer than the rest of us. He was also wearing a suit. “Dad” Darrel said in a small, timid voice. The man looked over at Darrel. Darrel blushed and looked down again. 

The room was empty now. Beer bottles and left over money on the tables and floors. I never thought it would go down like this. ‘So much for being careful’ I thought. “Why couldn’t you go die in a hole.” Said Zack. He was only held back by the soft touch of Sarah. 

“Well nice to see you too Zackery. You too Daniel. Just when I thought I finally gotten rid of you, of course you had to show up.” “Well he is our brother you know. The son you gave away.” The man gotten a little angry. “He is not my son.” Brian chuckled.

Zack directed his anger to him. “It’s cute that you thought you could take him away. But the day I took him, he was no longer your family. He became mine and will always be mine. 

Besides, Darrel knows better.” Brian shrugged. “But take good look at him, because it may be your last.” Brian turn to the man and said, “Take him to the car.” The man grab Darrel’s arm and walked him out. Daniel pleaded with Darrel, yelling at him, but Darrel didn’t even turn around.

Brian chuckled. “Your words are nothing to him boy. He made his decision a long time ago.” Brian started walking out. “I believe you can show yourself out.” Then he left. Daniel was crying while Zack’s fist was clenched and Sarah was softly talking to them. 

Luke was next to me, both of us looking out the way they left. “You know what I found out?” he said. “is it good news?” I asked. “Depends on how you look at it.”

I sighed. “What is it?” “Brian was a couple step ahead of us. He just gave us this place for the cops to infiltrate. We can get these people out of here because all he wanted was Darrel.” Well fuck me.


	8. There is nothing wrong with this.  (WRONG) Darrel's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead.  
> Incest ahead  
> I love Darrel, but he is not done being tortured and confused yet. Can't be that easy.  
> Good times ahead, I promise. Just not yet.  
>  **Bold** = Flashback

I sat and watched the news on the t.v. It’s been a few days since I left the club. Now I was in a white lab wearing a patient gown. I thought back to what Andy and Ryan said when they were here. It drove them crazy. First was a lot of sex, then there was a shot.

After the shot, pain. I looked around the room. Everything was white. There was doctors around. They always check my pressure three times a day and monitor me when I’m sleep. I had to have sex with Brian hooked up to wires and they drew blood afterwards.

They always kept me in a clear room. After begging, they finally let me watch t.v. and hour a day, hour and a half on weekends. My dad, he wants me to call him Bill, always sits down and talk to me. Sometimes to get to know me. Sometimes he gives paper and pencil and have me draw. 

Sometimes he lay down with me a night, telling how much he misses me. There was nothing wrong with this. But right now, he was talking to the doctor in hushed tones as I watched t.v. The police went inside the club and rescued the girls and guys. They were all in the hospital get check and seeing if they were clean. 

Most were getting reunited with families. There was a few with no family and being guided towards help, or someone willing to take them in. Most was recommended to see a doctor because of their sex addiction. I was glad they were safe. My brother Daniel sometimes showed up on the news. Sometimes the guy named Luke. 

They all talked, but Brian’s name never came out of their lips. People were still scared of him. “Darrel” I turn and saw Bill standing behind me. I felt like a kid around him. That wasn’t really a good thing. “Yes Bill?” I said. I wish my voice would mature, but Bill and Brian always said that it sounds beautiful.

There is nothing wrong with that. “I was wondering if you could come see the lake with me. It’s such a nice day.” I nodded. It has been a while since I been outside. Bill grab my hand softly and we both walked outside.

There is nothing wrong with that. 

The sun was shining brightly and the grass was soft under my feet. I giggled because it slightly tickled. I looked ahead and saw a small lake and a bench before it. The back area was bordered by fences with barbed wire on top. I let go of Bill’s hand and got on my knees, looking down the lake. 

There was small fishes in there. I smiled. I haven’t seen animal life at all. I never seen a dog or a cat. But the fishes are cute. I felt warmth from behind. It was bare skin. I froze. “Relax Darrel. It’s warm. You can take off your grown.” Bill said. It was warm and there was no cloud in the sky. I shrug and took it off. 

I was comfortable with my body thanks to Brian. I felt the water with my fingers. It was cool to the touch. “It’s nice out here alone, isn’t it?” asked Bill. I looked him. His eyes held an emotion I didn’t know. “It is nice.” He smiled and grab my hand. We sat on the bench, taking in warmth. It has been cold lately.

“Darrel, remember when we were young? Remember our secret?” My first thought was warmth. I always felt warmth from him. That was always on me. “I think so.” I answered. Bill pat his lap. “Come sit on my lap. You were always a precious boy.”

I sat on his lap. He didn’t pull me against his hips. There was little space between his groin and my butt. There is nothing wrong with this. His was shuffling behind me. I was about to turn around, but he stopped me. “Remember baby boy. We don’t peek.”  
  


**(I was watching cartoons while sitting on his lap. “Don’t turn around baby boy. Don’t peek. Do you want me to be happy?” I nodded while watching Clifford.)**  


I nodded. “I want you to be happy.” I said. I felt like a child. I watched the lake, shimmering under the sun. Bill sounded a little out of breath when he spoke. “You know. You are a man now. Not child anymore. Maybe I can get a reaction out of you.” Bill’s fingers slid down my spine, making me shiver. “What type of reactions?” I asked. I grab my member, and stroke softly. I grasp.  
  


**(He placed a hand on my thigh, his fingers playing the inside of my thigh. “Daddy?” He kissed the back of my neck.“You are making daddy so happy.”)**  


I grip his thighs as I arced my back, my head next to his. “You look so beautiful.” He pulled me closer to his groin, my lower back becoming wet. “Can you say my name baby boy?” I was confused. Why was he touching me? I thought about every logical reason. 

I only thought one. Maybe because there was no females around, he had to settle with me, since I’m used to it. He just needed his needs met. The thought calm me. “Darrel, do you like this?” That was a trick question. I thought about my reason. 

There is nothing wrong with this. 

“I like it rough and faster Bill.” He paused. He kissed the back of my neck. “My gosh, you are perfect.” Bill spit into his hand and stroked faster and harder. It felt so good. It’s so wrong, but so good. I whined Bill’s name. He moan on my neck.  
  


**(“Can you do something for me Baby?” “Sure daddy” “Take off your pants and pretend you are a dog on the couch. I did what was said, careful not to look at him. I wagged my butt and he laugh. Then he made me close my legs around something warm and hard.**

**“Don’t look baby. Look at the wall. You don’t daddy to be mad again, right?” “Right.” I said. He hits me when he is mad. He started moving in and out between my thighs, telling me to keep my thighs together and tight. I felt warmth in my tummy. “Daddy” Dad made a sound.)**  


“Bill” I begged. He moaned, then stop. “On your hands and knees baby boy.” I did what was told, automatically poking my butt out and my chest down. He put his member between my thighs. I kept it tight as he humped against me, his rubbing against mine, the force he using making me wish he was inside me. I moan his name, hearing flesh against flesh. His fingers in my hair, my name out of his lips. “I’m close baby.”  
  


**(The warmth in my tummy made me feel funny. He stopped moving, but there was something warm and hard against my hole. There was also something wet. He kept making noises, and saying “Take all of baby” Then there was pain.**

**Nothing wasn’t supposed to go in there. I cried as he let something warm in me. I didn’t know what to do but stay still. When the thing was out of me, he help me stand. Something warm was coming out of me. Daddy smiled. “Oh baby, that was just the head. But you made me so happy.” He kissed my forehead, and told me to wash.)**  


“So close baby.” I moaned, I was close too. Then he pulled out of my slippery thighs and in one go, put his hole member in my hole. We both cried out. There was nothing but pain, but cum from it, Bill’s name on my lips. Bill kept moving, his hands my hips, forcing me to take more.

Then I felt that familiar warmth deep inside me with a low moan from Bill. I tried to unclench my hole but the pain was still there. Brian forced himself out as I whined from the pain. This is only because there was no females around, he had to settle with me, since I’m used to it. 

There is nothing wrong with this. 

Bill pulled up his pants and had me stand up. I haven’t felt this pain in a long time. Then he did something that surprised me. He kissed me. My heart started beating faster, but my mind was screaming WRONG!!!! I kissed back. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I moan. 

Wrong! So Wrong.

He started marking my neck. I begged for more. This is wrong!! But my body wanted this to be right. He stopped marking me and we walked back to the lab, me slightly limping, both of us hand in hand. Brian was waiting by the door, and obvious dent in his pants. I knew I have a long day ahead.

  
**(Daniel wondered why couldn't sit right at dinner. I told him it was a secret. "I won't tell anyone else. I promise" he said. I told him,he said it was wrong and mean. He said daddies don't do that with little boys. "But I want to make him happy. He was happy" I said, a little mad. He told me he was going to keep me away, I never told him what happen in the car the next day.)**


	9. What did he do to me?

Sleep invaded me all night long. Usually, the doctors would come in and ask what is wrong, but after having sex with Brian, I took a nap. So now I can’t sleep tonight. At least…that’s what they think. My mind was racing. I did something wrong today.

I enjoyed what Bill and I had today. But…he’s my dad. But then he kissed me. There was no excuse for that. But I wanted it. But it’s wrong. I covered my eyes. What would Daniel think? He’ll probably just get rid of me. No longer family. What would Zack think? 

Then again, he made his statement when he punched me. I was nothing to him. Part of me was scared of him. He reminded me of when Bill was mad when I was little. What would Allen think? I sat up quickly. I betrayed Allen. He only did what I asked. 

But that was before my hope died. But still…I betrayed Allen. “I’m so sorry” I said, but my words was falling into nothingness. No one to hear them. My only family gone. Now I’m stuck with Brian and Bill. I laid down. What should I do? No one would take me in.

I squeeze my eyes. What would Lander think? Probably that I’m weak. That I couldn’t fight back. I have to do something. But what? I couldn’t leave using the front door, and the back was surrounded by barbed wire. And where would I go? ‘Away from here’ I thought.

My heart started beating faster. Am I really going to do it? Am I really going to leave? I could only imagine Brian being angry once he realize I’m gone. I only get one try. After the first, Brian would catch on to what I was doing. He would punish me. But how? I thought all night until sleep finally caught me. I just have to wait for an opening.  


The next few days were eventful. I had sex with Bill once a day. Brian wouldn’t allow more. He don’t usually share. The constant monitoring from the doctor had me on edge. I tried looking for an escape, but I found none. Then there was the needle that Andy and Ryan told me about.

The doctors had me on the table naked and hook up to wires. I was scared, but Brian was next to me, trying to calm me. “It will only hurt a little. But this will make you better.” That did not help. They ejected it in me. I close my eyes waiting for the pain.

Nothing. I looked around. They were confused also. They looked towards the doctor. “It will take time for it to take effect. In the meantime, I suggest no one touches him for twenty-four hours.” Brian and Bill nodded. I counted day as a blessing.

They allowed me to watch t.v. for more than in hour. They both sat with me with at least a hand on me. Brian in my hair and Bill holding my hand. I thought that maybe there won’t be any pain.  


I should’ve learned by now that I can trust my own thoughts.  


The pain came that night when I was sleep. My body burn as if it was on fire. My stomach hurt so much as if it was tearing itself apart. There was something wet coming from my butt. I cried out in pain, tears coming from my eyes. I barely recognized anyone holding me. 

I started scratching my skin to get the burning out. But then someone held my hands, preventing me. I kept screaming till I pass out, hoping I won’t wake up.  


I woke up held and wet. My throat hurt and my body ache. I looked up to see Brian holding me. I didn’t know what to think, but I was too tired to do something about it. He was holding my hands away from my body. I look on my arms and saw scratches. I looked on bed and saw blood. 

My butt was still wet. I looked towards the lab, and saw it was dark, which help my pounding headache. I tried sitting up, but pain shot through my body which made me whine and fall back on Brian, which woke him up. He comb my hair with his fingers, which made me look up.

It look like he didn’t have much sleep last night either. “You’ll still weak little one. I suggest not moving.” He looked towards the lab. “Would you like a little light, or is the darkness okay?” he asked in a soft tone. I didn’t know how dry my throat was until I spoke. “Dark” I croaked out, then cough. Brian chuckled. “I’ll get you some water in bit.” He kissed my forehead.

“you gave me a scare when you passed out. I don’t think the others reacted that badly. I thought I lost you. You heart stop at one point. But not for long. It’s probably the fact we put two type of serum in you. It was a success, but I was looking for a softer reaction.”

He shrugged. I whined, not really sounding human. I paused and so did he. I played that sound in my head. It sounded like a dog. “Maybe more than a success.” He whispered. He got up. Laying me down. I growl at the movement, again, not sounding human. “Oh this will be great.” Brian left to do something, mumbling something excitedly. What on earth did he do to me?


	10. It's time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like Darrel's point of view or Allen's?
> 
> I know this is shorter than usual, but the good stuff is coming soon

For the next few days, Brian was semi sweet. He made sure I was comfortable while my body heal itself. That also meant no sex. While I thought it was good, my body did not. Every day, I was hard. I didn’t want to touch it. 

It was always someone else who was supposed to touch it. I rutted against the sheets till Bill or Brian came in to ease me, not wanting me to hurt myself. I also found out why Bill was gone and so was the doctors when I woke up. 

Brian got mad while I was crying in pain so he kicked them all out for the day. I still don’t know what to think of that. The Doctors tried using minimal light as possible, ordered by Brian, to ease my headache. They took blood samples and tested me physically once I was able to walk without pain.

They made me exercise a lot. Turns out it was easier now. The blood coursing through me wanted more. It wanted to run. It wanted to howl. I begged them to let me run. They put me on the treadmill. I was running at 10 miles per hour, then 15, then 20.

My breath labored, but I never felt so free. I felt my body relaxed, as if I was holding something back. The need to howl grew stronger. I took a deep breath. I howl. I wanted people to know I was finally alive. That I was here. 

I wanted one person to hear it. To know I was coming back to him. To know I wanted him. I was finally going home.  
  


It wasn’t till I was off the machine did I realized everyone was looking at me in shock. The doctors dropped their clipboards, Bill mouth was open, and Brian was staring, analyzing me. He was the first one to speak. “Beautiful” 

He grab my hand and took me to the bathroom. He made me looked in the mirror. I gasp. My ears was pointy and my hair was shaggier with a tint of honey in my black hair, making it look like gold. I looked at my hands. I had claws now. 

I briefly thought I could attack Brian now, but I still don’t know how to get out. I save that thought. There was movement behind me. I looked and saw a fluffy, honey colored tail. My feet also had claws. “Beautiful, isn’t it. This is you Darrel. When you ran, you finally became yourself.”

I smiled. My eyes shined for the first time in years. “It is beautiful.” I said. In a way, he gave me power to use when I escape.  
  


It took weeks, but it finally happen. I told Brian that I wanted a threesome. Brian rose an eyebrow, but didn’t complain.Brian took me to his room. His room was like mine, but it had a window. It was slim, but I knew I could squeeze through.

When Bill join us, I put my plan into motion. I was going to give them the best sex I could give them. And the only way I could do that was to do it all day until all of us was tired out. Brian didn’t mind. 

He loves it like that. Bill was surprised, so I knew I could tire him out sooner than Brian. I was in the middle. Brian in the front because he like to see me, Bill behind me because he likes hearing me. I would be lying if it wasn’t the best sex I had in a while.


	11. On the Run

They were finally sleep, and the night was dark. It was time. I got up from between them. Bill mumbled and open his eyes. “Where you going?” I smiled. Not because he was cute, but more so because I knew he was hella sleepy. “Shower.” I said.

Which was the truth. I wanted to get the scent of them off me. Bill hummed and fell back asleep while I went to the bathroom. I showered and scrub hard till all I smell was soap. My senses have intensified over the last few weeks. I smell things further and deeper than anyone else.

I could hear things further away than normal. My sight was better at night. I was faster, stronger. But now, it was time to put that to the test. I didn’t bother putting on my gown. I looked at the window. This is my only chance. I cracked open the window, begging it not the make no noise.

Then I went head first through the window. I shimmied through, careful not to make noise. When my body was through, I looked up, and saw a camera. Well…he would find out one way or another. I closed the window softly, then walk far away from the building.

I didn’t know if there was any security around, but I depended on my senses. I kept walking till I hit the forest line. Then I ran. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I didn’t know where I was going, but first I had to put distance before they wake up to use the tracker. I felt my body ache and I felt thankful.

Once the ache was too much, I jump towards the ground, only to land on paws. I was running on all fours. Fur covered my body, protecting me from the cold. My four legs carry me faster. I have to find town now. somehow find my brothers. Lander. Ryan and Andy. Then I had an idea.

Ryan and Andy might not have change like I have, but they have a scent. I was suddenly grateful staying at the lab and listening. I’m able to get wet like a female now. And if I can, so can them. I wanted to howl in excitement. But first, I have to find a town.  
  


It took me till morning to find it, but I made it. Civilization. Cars flew by and people walked hurriedly to the places they had to be. I had to find something familiar. I won’t be able to find Ryan and Andy in these people. So I walked through the crowd.

Many shouted and ran from me. My ears folded, hoping no one will hit me. I put my nose to work. So much smell of food, cologne, and perfume clogged me, but I kept sniffing. I tried to act like a well-trained dog too. But people kept freaking out.

Some snap a picture, which was probably bad. I hurried along. Then I caught I whiff of old beer. The club. I ran towards it. people scream, but I ignore them. I reached the Club. It was closed down with police tape over it. Now where can I go from here? I put my nose in the air. 

I caught the smell of food. I can go to the restaurant where Allen works. Surely he’ll help me. I walked on the sidewalk, praying he’ll help me. Then again, I have to get him alone. Changing to my human form in front of people don’t seem like a good idea. 

And…well, I’m naked. Bad idea. Plus I have to keep moving. Surely Brian is awake and tracking me at this moment. I sped up. Ten minutes later, I arrive to Ed’s Diner. I waited till someone walked out to slip inside. Then there was a lot of screaming. Some called me Wolf. 

Well…that’s why no one can’t relax. I look like a wolf. Then someone brought out a broom, and I was briefly reminded of Tom from Tom and Jerry getting hit by a broom. It was funny at the time. Now I regret it. The person swung at me. I duck and ran, trying to look for Allen in the crowd.

Then I caught a whiff of his cologne. I ran towards it. he was on the table, mostly confused than scared. I tried to look like happy dog. I even chase my tail. Then I was hit on the side. I yelp, then growl at person holding the broom. He went for another hit, and I caught the stick with my teeth. The person jumped back, letting go of the broom.

I drag the broom to Allen, my ears up and waited for him. Everyone paused. “Um, Allen?” I looked towards the familiar voice. It was Steven. I got even happier. I jump on him and people scream. Then I licked him. I was so so happy. Steven laughed. He patted my head and I wanted to lick him more.

“I think he’s safe.” Said Steven. “Don’t you mean she?” I made a weird sound which sums up how I feel. Girl? “Looks like you surprised the wolf too. Let’s take it out back.” Steven got up and walked towards the back door, Allen and I following close behind. Once we were outside, I looked around, making sure no one was around.

Steven and Allen was trying to shoo me away when I decided to change. Then they were speechless. My bones ache as I change, but it was easier. I took a breath. “Well finally. Do you know how it is to track you?” They was both shocked, then they were confused. 

“You got some explaining to do. And I thought you said it was a girl?” Steven asked, looking at Allen. Allen shrugged. “I would love to, but I have to find someone to get the tracker out of me. I need to find my brother.” Steven nodded.

“Alright then, Allen can take you. I’ll cover for him. But do you need clothes first?” I looked down. My body looks fine except the scar I found on my belly. It was from the transformation. At least…That’s what Brian said. “No. I’ll change back to a wolf. I need to get going. 

The longer I stay here, Brian going to know I did something here.” Steven nodded and push us away. “well get going then. I’ll handle inside.” Allen nodded as he dug out his keys. I tried changing back.

It was easier now. there is like a presence in the back of my head which I dubbed as my wolf form. If I focus hard enough, I could feel it taking over. I closed my eyes and got on all fours till I felt finish. I open my eyes and I was on my paws and Allen was staring.

I whined, not liking the attention. “Right” We headed around the building and I paused on the side until Allen open the rear door. Then I hurried inside the car and he sped away.


	12. Home

The car ride was pretty silent. Allen kept looking at me through the rearview mirror. I also knew he had plenty to say, which was my reason staying a wolf in the car. I didn’t feel like answering questions yet. I didn’t even know if I wanted to stay with them, much less, they want me around.

I folded my ears back. Of course they not going to want me around. I’m a freak. I whined. I’m a gay man who can get pregnant and transform into a wolf. I’m going to be lonely for the rest of my life, forever on the run. Or maybe I should’ve stay with Brian.

But whenever I howl, it will be for Allen. My heart belongs to him even if he didn’t want it. I laid my head down in the backseat, not really knowing what to do. By the time we arrive at the hospital, Allen was clenching the wheel. He parked and let go of the wheel. 

He took a deep breath, as if letting nervousness leave him. Then he finally spoke. “Darrel, I don’t know what is going on, nor what you are thinking anymore. I mean…you decided that you wanted to go with Brian, but now you come back to me. Which one do you want? 

Me or him? Then there’s this. Like…why are you a wolf? Why does nothing make any sense anymore?” He ran a hand through his hair. “But you know one thing that haven’t change? My heart still beats fast for you. Being around you makes me silly. I think of you so much that it doesn’t makes sense.” 

Allen turn in his seat to look at me directly. He stuck his hand out, and I automatically put my head under it. His fingers slid through my fur gently, lightly scratching behind my ears. I wanted to lick him, but I only put my cold nose to his cheek.

Allen gave a small smile. “I wonder, does this mean I’m into bestiality?” That’s how he ruin the mood. I groan and move my head away from his hand. Allen started laughing hard as I turn my head away from him. The nerve of him. I’m still human. 

Allen calm down and decided to call Daniel. The call was pretty short due to Daniel only hearing “Darrel is here with me” and Daniel deciding running out of the building is the best plan of action. I decided to change to my human form.

I plan on keeping my wolf form a secret. Allen felt honored to keep that secret and texted Steven not to tell anyone. When we saw a person with a pink scarf run out of the hospital like a madman, we knew it was Daniel. Allen got out of the car and wave him over, while also giving me his coat.

It was quite chilly. Daniel looked like he was going to hug me, but stopped in front of me. Excitement and fear swirl in his dark eyes.He didn’t know what to do. So I made the choice for him. I hugged him, burying my face into his warm neck. “I’m sorry.” I said in a small voice.

His arms came around me. “We’re family. Of course I forgive you. But let’s get you inside and checked out. Okay?” I lifted my head to look at him. Can he really forgive me that easily? Then again, he wasn’t the one who hit me. I paled. 

What would Zack do to me if he saw me? I wanted to retreat. “The cold must be getting to you. You’re shaking.” He gave me his scarf and pulled me inside. After talking to his fellow workers, they put me into a hospital bed and gave me a lot of test. A lot. 

They checked my eye sight (it blinded me), my ears (which were sensitive for some reason), my mouth (I hope they didn’t see any blood from the rabbit I ate on the way here in the forest), My scars (they focus on my scar on my stomach. They didn’t know what to think), they drew blood (I ask Daniel if he could personally do that) and they decided to check my butt for DNA and prostate examination (They gave each other a nervous look how easily I open up for them to probe around. Apparently I was to be nervous. I told them I was used to it.

Another nervous look. I guess they know I was also from the club). Then I told Daniel about the tracker (I begged Daniel to do it, and it took a lot but he did it. It was quite painful). Once they was done for a while, I laid on the bed with a hospital gown on. Allen was allowed to come in after begging them to let him in.

Daniel also came in to ask personal questions that I knew Allen wanted to ask to. Daniel closed the door, got out a pencil and notepad, and pulled up a chair next to me. Allen sat on my other side, holding my hand for support. 

“So you know that I have a lot of questions, some I can report to Luke, hopefully we can evidence to back it up. But I will start slowly and I will be recording this to rewind back. This will be strictly professional. Right now, I am your doctor. Any questions?” Daniel said. 

I shook my head. Allen squeeze my hand for support. “Good.” Daniel did something on his phone and laid it by me. “First, state your name and age.” “Darrel Johnson, seventeen years old” Daniel gave me a nod and a smile. “Were you at the Club that Brian was running?” “Yes”

“When was the first time you met Brian?” I took a breath. “I was ten years old.” “Do you remember what happen when you were ten years old?” “I do. Brian gave me a home when Bill sold me to him.” Daniel gave me a confused look. I knew why. “Who is Bill?” “Bill is my father.” 

“Why does your father want you to call him by his first name?” “He doesn’t see me as his son.” “What does he see you as?” I knew Daniel was trying to get at the root, but I didn’t like talking about Bill. But I have to tell the truth. Especially if Allen wants to try something with me. 

I squeezed Allen’s hand. “I want a clean slate. I don’t want any of this to make me who I am, nor do I want you to see me like that. I’m trying to get better. It’s just hard to let go.” Daniel nodded as Allen kissed my hand. “And you will.

But first, I need to hear your story. I need all of it. Nothing being left out. Understand?” Asked Daniel. I didn’t realized I was crying until Allen wiped my tears. Then he got up and whispered in my ear. “We’ll start over Darrel. Get to know each other. 

I still want to be with you. Okay? We’ll kiss and hug and cuddle by the time you get done. I promise.” Then he kissed my cheek and sat back down, his hand still holding mine. I took a deep breath to control my emotions. I was going to tell Daniel what he didn’t even know.

“Bill saw me as his dead wife. He was heartbroken until he drank and started getting mad easily. He would be me and my brothers. Then that all stopped when I was eight. He would join me in watching Clifford. It was my favorite show. 

My brother would be in school. I should’ve been, but I couldn’t because of the time school lets out. Daniel told me to stay in the room we share, but Bill would be so happy. He told me I could make him happy. So we watched Clifford in the living room. I would sit on his lap.

He would be doing something behind me. He always told me no peeking. I now know he was jacking off behind me. He put his hand on my thigh, but never touch me. Then when he was close, he would put me on all fours and have me look at the wall, never look back.

He would put his penis between my thighs and I wasn’t allowed to look. He would move back and forth and say he was happy so I was okay with it. Then he was real close and he put the head of his penis in my butt and something warm was inside me. 

He told me he was happy and proud. He would sleep with other women, but none of them was better than me. We kept doing that until I was ten. He was mad to give me away, but it was so much money. My brothers saw me leave and tried to get me back.

It was too late. I was gone.” Daniel, at some point, dropped he notepad and pencil to the floor and was silently crying. He never knew this. When I was little, I always said that I make him happy. He thought the hitting. He didn’t know about this. Daniel cleared his throat. 

“Well then, we’ll stop here for today. Tomorrow, we’ll continue this. Okay?” I nodded. Daniel reach over to his phone and did something. Tears was coming out of his eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I thought I was doing the right thing.” Daniel shook his head. 

“No, don’t apologize. That was then. We can’t change the past. All we can do now is get better.” He kissed my forehead and told me to rest. He left out and closed the door softly. I looked over to Allen. He was surprised, but quickly recover. He hugged me tightly. 

Then he climb on my bed, holding me close. He ran his fingers through my hair and a sigh with relief. I looked up at him and he held my cheek and kissed me. It was slow with no real motive, but it relaxed me a lot. His lips were soft against my chapped lips and it tasted like cherries which came from his chapstick. 

He backed away and I buried my face to his neck, my wolf inside me howling with delight as his scent filled my nose. He smell like peppermint and home. I held him close, and he chuckled lowly. I finally felt free and at home.


	13. Family

You know, every good feeling I have just don’t last long. Or maybe I just make it bad. But it started by Zack opening the door and me trying to hide in Allen’s neck. Allen saw my reaction and tried calm me down, but it fell on deaf ears as Zack got closer to the bed.

I couldn’t go any farther from Zack since Allen was still on the bed. I lightly growl, but then Allen hit my arm. Zack don’t know of my wolf abilities, but I can’t outright threaten him with it. “Darrel” Zack said in a small voice. Allen turned me around to face Zack, but I instantly scoot back to Allen, my back to his chest. 

My wolf inside me wanted to threaten him, to growl and bite him, to give him pain. The thought made me stop shaking at least. I looked over Zack. He looked horrible. There was bags under his eyes, his hair was messy, his clothes had a few stains, and it smell like he haven’t wash in days. 

Or brush his teeth for that matter. I curse at my nose for smelling deeper than the average human. “Darrel, I know you must not think highly of me right now, but I wanted to say sorry. I never should’ve let my anger control me and I never should’ve hit you.

After all, you are my brother. I didn’t think about what you been through. I just wanted us to be together again as a family. I watched Daniel crumbled once and it hurt, but seeing it again and you were right in front of him, made me mad. But I should’ve never did that. Do you think you could forgive me?” 

By the time Zack finish talking, I was sitting up and glaring at him. “It wasn’t exactly you I was scared of.” I said. Zack looked confused. I looked at the doorway, and saw Daniel and Sarah there, both nervous. “Then why did you scooted away from me?” Asked Zack. 

I looked Zack in the eyes, trying to spot differences from him and Bill. They both have intense gazes that could have a soldier stand up straight. But it was it was more so of Zack always on guard, and Bill always plotting. But they have the same blue eyes.

“You reminded me of Bill when he would hit me when he was angry.” It was like watching glass break. His already small composure collapsed in the matter of seconds. Being compared the Bill was probably the worst thing I could do to him. Zack outright cried.

He didn’t cover his face or wipe his tears. He didn’t try holding back the sounds he made. He was open and vulnerable. I wiped some of his tears, trying to soothe him. He looked at me, broken. “But I forgive you. I sort of deserve it.” 

“I made you run to those people.” He did. I didn’t try to deny it. “Better to experience the truth. It’s more real.” Zack was shock. “Did he really…” “Once a day.” Zack was quiet. His tears drying on his skin and Zack giving an occasional sniffle. 

I got off the bed and gave him a hug, burying my head to his chest. Zack was stiff, but quickly wrapped his arms around me, his head buried in my hair. “I’m so sorry.” Zack whispered. I squeeze him harder, trying to keep my own emotions in place.

Then I felt another pairs of arms, and Zack and I looked up and saw Daniel with tears in his eyes and a smile. “What? This is so cute. I wanted to join the family hug.” Zack and I smiled and we knew that we were going to be okay.  
  


I never knew how a family works. But if it was like this, I wouldn’t mind having one myself. Daniel and Zack joked on each other. Daniel saying Zack would one day be gay, since he was the only straight guy between us. 

Zack laughed and claim he didn’t even find males attractive. I believed him. Every time he looked at Sarah, his eyes was full of love. Sarah was sitting on the chair by the door, watching Daniel and Zack go back and forth.

Allen soon join her, sometimes talking to her in hushed tones. Zack sat on the bed next to me, holding my hand while Daniel pulled up a chair to us, happy and silly every time he look at our hands. “Hey Darrel, Vampires or Werewolves?” Asked Daniel. “Werewolves.” I said.

I was a bit biased since I didn’t know what vampires are. “What are Vampires though?” I asked. Daniel gasp as Zack rolled his eyes. “Only the hottest people to meet at night.” Daniel said, fanning himself. Zack explain that vampires aren’t real, but explain what they are, but Daniel cut him off.

“Don’t worry hun. I’ll show you every movie about them. But they are so hot.” I looked at Zack. He shrugged. “The females are pretty hot.” Daniel waved Zack off. “I’m not talking about females. It’s the males that hot.”

Zack shook his head. “I don’t agree. I don’t find men hot or anything, but going for decency, Werewolves look a lot better than Vampires.” Daniel shrugged. “Well I guess Darrel have to be the judge of that then. We’ll have a marathon this weekend.”

“Anything but the Twilight series. It makes me sick to even think about it.” Zack said, making a funny face. I giggled. “Besides, Darrel already said Werewolves.” Zack said. Daniel shook his head.

“That don’t count. He didn’t even know what Vampires were.” They went back and forth on the topic which somehow change to Marvel and DC and its characters. I didn’t know what they were talking about, but I smile because of the joy in Daniel’s eyes to have such a petty argument.


	14. I'm in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampires or Werewolves
> 
> DC or Marvel
> 
> There is a love-y dove-y moment  
> And there is a hand-job moment.

The next few weeks were fun. Daniel wanted me to stay in his house for the meantime. I told Allen, but he didn’t mind. I was happy. As promised, we watched every Vampire and Werewolf movie there was. It was a bit scarring. 

Zack thrown in Balto, and no one complain that it wasn’t a werewolf movie. Sarah stated that she used to love this movie, and happily sat next to me. We continued watching the trilogy, which had my emotions all over the place, but I ended up cuddling Sarah and sleeping on her. 

Over the weekend, we finish watching the movies and I still chose Werewolves over Vampires. Daniel faked disappointment and I join the conversation between Zack and Daniel explaining why Wolves are cooler. I was still a bit biased. Whenever Daniel had to work and Zack worked on school, I hung out with Sarah in the backyard.

She was pretty cool and a bit of a tomboy. She told me about how she met Zack and it was a funny story. She was studying to be a nurse at the time before she change majors, and Zack had got into a fight. As for why, someone was talking about Sarah and Zack punch the guy all because that guy was planning on asking her out.

Zack couldn’t flirt at all with her and she didn’t like the fact that he hurt her friend. Sarah did have a crush on Zack, but loved playing hard to get with him, always willing to make Zack look dumb. So she slap Zack hard for hurting her friend,but then kissed him because it was cute that he was jealous. Zack was very confused that day.

Sometimes we cuddle on the couch, Zack mumbling that I was stealing his girl. As much as Sarah was soft and smooth, I still prefer a hard chest with abs. Maybe a bit hair in certain places. I blushed. Allen and I hadn’t so much as touch each other since I went back to him. 

He did take me on dates out of town and we have slept together whenever he decides to spend the night. And it was nice. I never experience this before.When I asked him what we were doing, he said building a relationship. I remembered when we were in the bathroom stall, he said that he didn’t want a relationship based on sex.

Now, I couldn’t agree more. Part of me wish Brian did the same thing when he had me. To build a relationship. He had his moments when he was sweet, but overall, it’s just sex. I thought back when he took me to his old friend from high school party. We both agreed not to drink. But we dance and tease each other. 

It was almost like pole dancing, but it was more intimate than lust driving. That’s not to say that we didn’t feel it though. The dent in his pants told me that. Also the make-out session outside the house. He didn’t touch me, but he did grind on me. Oh good Lord. It was amazing. Just the thought that he wanted me. 

The kisses he gave me and the hickey on my collarbone. The energy itself could make a straight man go wild. But we stop when I began getting too wet. The ride back was close enough to something sexual. I was hard and I really wanted release. Allen just told me to do it then. “Touch yourself.” He said. As if it was that easy.

“How?” Allen gave me a short glance before putting his eyes back on the road. “Reach in your pants and grab it babe.” I did what he said. I whine when the air hit it. I wrapped my hand around it and gasp. “I feel dirty” Allen’s quick look said everything, but I was glad he didn’t say it. 

I blame the lack of sex. “Moved your hand slowly baby. Up and down. Close your eyes and pretend it’s me.” I closed my eyes and pretended I laid on the bed and Allen was over me. I got even wetter. “I’m going to wet the seats.” I said in a small voice. 

Allen ignored it and said, “Babe, if you are talking to me, you are not doing it right. Grip it tighter and keep moving your hand.” I did what he said and I let out a low moan. “Al…Allen.” Allen let out low chuckle. “You look beautiful baby. Squeeze the top for me.” I let out a whine. This feel so good. 

I imagine Allen over me, sucking on my nipples. I let out a groan. “Please Allen.” I whispered. It was all too much and yet too little. “Baby, I would take you right here, right now. So hot baby. Speed up for me. let me hear you.” I move my hand faster, but the thought of Allen watching me come undone drove me crazy. 

I moan his name, wishing he was over me as heat pooled into my belly. “Look at you. So sexy and begging for me. I need you to cum for me love. Tell me how much you want me. How much do I drive you crazy?” “Ally please…I’m so close.”

“Oh baby, I love you so much. Cum for me love” Then I felt a hand move my hand and replaced its job. I open my eyes and looked over. Allen wasn’t driving anymore. He eyes was dark and filled with lust. I couldn’t breathe. Then he lean over and kissed me and I lost it.

Allen took my cries greedily. “Ally!” I gripped him, trying to keep him closed. This felt a whole lot better than that threesome. I didn’t realized I closed my eyes, but I didn’t planned on opening them. There was a chuckle, him opening something, tissues and Allen started the car. 

It was a quiet ride. When Allen stopped in front of Daniel’s house and walked me out of my house, there was something wild and unspoken in his eyes. He pulled me in close and kissed me long, holding me close. I wanted him to stay, to stay forever and close. To sleep with him and wake up with him. 

To have him cuddle me and have his arms around me. To be mine and only mine. When he pulled away, I wrapped my arms around his waist. He smiled as if he knew what I was thinking. He knocked on the door and pull my arms away from him. “Be mine.” I said in a quiet voice, not wanting to disturb the peace around us. 

“Already are” I smiled as tears came out of my eyes when the door opened. Allen kissed my cheek, and walked to the car. I watched him, wishing I could say what I really wanted. Now, as I thought about it. I knew what I was feeling that night and all the days after that.

The flutter in my stomach and the want and need to be close. He already said it so easily as if he knew. Now it was my turn. I’m in love with Allen Jackson.


	15. Secret's out now. (Allen's point of view.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen’s point of view

Working never seem as long as it did now. Half of me worked and serve like a gentleman. The other half watched the clock so I can leave. Lately, while I was getting close to Darrel, I wanted to go close with his other half.

At night, I would meet with him in the woods and wait for him. Once Darrel arrive, he would strip out of his clothes, which is always a sight to see, and change to his wolf form. This wolf form was beautiful and unique.

He was mostly honey-colored with a mix of white, but towards his face, the top half of his snout was pure honey while the underside was pure white. His fur was soft as I slid my fingers through it. I got on my knees and Darrel rub his face on mine. It was strangely intimate.

When he pulled back, I look at his eyes. His eyes were dark yellow. “Wanna run?” Darrel’s ears faced me. I took that as a yes. For some reason, he always wants me to lead before I tell him to go ahead. 

I started running and Darrel followed behind. The night was cool and the moon decided to shine that night. The forest played its music. It was a perfect night. It was a blessing that Daniel haven’t found out yet.

Darrel and I knew that we would have to tell him one way or another, but it was our little secret and there was no need to panic Daniel more since Darrel gave his life story since he been gone. 

Add the fact that he can change to a wolf is just adding salt to the wound. Bad enough he can get pregnant and Daniel decided a sex talk was in order. In other words, Condoms are important. I agreed to have some on me, but I was pretty firm on not doing anything sexual with him unless he was ready. 

That time in the car was a moment of weakness. He looked so beautiful trying to release, and him saying my name was like adding sugar to the already sweet cake. I looked down at the wolf, seeing he was slowing down. “Go ahead honey. I’ll catch up.” 

For a moment, Darrel didn’t leave, but then, he race off into the night. His fur was like gold in the dark of the night. I move my feet faster trying to keep up, to keep him in my sight. After our run, and Darrel gets dress, we would sneak into the house, shower, and sleep. 

If Daniel and Luke knew I was sneaking in, they didn’t say anything. It kept going for six months, but nothing this good can last this long. I was working second shift with Steven when it happen. “I never thought having two boyfriends would be this amazing.” Steven said.

Ryan and Andy along with Lander have been staying at my place. Ryan and Andy mostly use my room since I’m barely in there. If I was, I would usually sleep on the couch. They were against it until I just told them I was only there for a few nights before I start sneaking off to Darrel’s.

But somehow, in between that time, Steven have been getting close with the two. Andy already shown that he liked Steven by the cuddling and bonding they do. Ryan took some time, but being around Steven and watching Andy interact with him open him up to it. 

“Aren’t you worry that there won’t be equality in your relationship?” I asked. I couldn’t imagine sharing Darrel willingly. Steven shook his head. “I already know that Ryan loves Andy more than me. Hell, he just barely liking me. But considering what they gone through, I understand.

Andy is already down for me so I’m not worried about him. After talking to him, he is trying to set up a date between Ryan and me.” Steven said. “Without Andy?” “Yep. Just bonding time between me and him. Still got to court him” I laughed. “Dude, what era are you in?” Steven smiled wide.

“He is a low-key gentleman at heart and he loves it when I spoil him. You should’ve send him when I gave him flowers and a warm bubble bath. He was blushing so hard he actually cuddled me.” I shook my head at my friend. But I was glad it was working out between the three of them.

I knew I couldn’t do it. As Darrel puts it, I’m “too territorial.” But Darrel likes that, so I had no problems. I continued working and giving customers a bright smile until it was getting late. We had an hour of rest before the night rush comes, but we didn’t have to be there since we were getting off. 

I was just putting away my apron with Steven called to me urgently. When I came around, it was Andy covered with blood, holding his shoes because it was soaked with it. He was shaking with his head hung low. He wore what look like a baby blue t-shirt and dark jeans. His hair was loose, surrounding his face. 

Steven pulled Andy and me to the employee’s only bathroom and locked the door. Andy was lightly crying. “What happen baby?” Steven asked, holding up Andy’s head. I could tell Steven wanted to pull him in, but had to keep him at arms distance. 

“I was supposed to meet up with Darrel at a coffee shop so we could hang out, but I was blocked by this group of men and they chased me. Darrel found me and told me to follow him. We ran to the woods hoping we could lose them. Then they started shooting these dart things.

They got me on the back of my neck. I started getting sleepy and Darrel started dragging me.” Andy paused and shook his head. Steven and I shared a look. We both knew what was going to come next. Andy started again in a more timid voice. 

“Someone tackled Darrel and we both fell down. I crawled away until I heard a growl. His mouth was covered in blood. He was biting off the guy’s neck. He stop when he was dead and looked at me. He was going to say something when someone shot him with a dart.” Andy took a breath, most likely trying to calm his nerves. 

“He wasn’t human Steven. He had yellow eyes, dog ears, sharp claws and teeth. I pass out when he attacked them. I woke up in the forest when police arrived. There were so many bodies. Luke was there and took me to his house, but I had to leave. I thought Darrel came here.” There was a knock on the door and all of us jumped. I cleared my throat. “One minute” I said. 

We all heard the footsteps going away. “Why did you want to find Darrel?” Steven asked curiously. “To tell him thank you. He saved my life. The man would’ve took me somewhere if Darrel didn’t do what he did.” Andy said softly. I didn’t know I was tense until I felt my shoulders relaxing.

“Darrel probably called the police. Did the police question you?” Steven asked. Andy shook his head. “Luke was supposed to do that, but I left. I wasn’t planning on saying Darrel’s name.” Steven relaxed and looked at Andy with lots of love. 

You could tell Steven would have kissed him if Andy wasn’t covered in blood. “It’s probably best to take Andy home while I try to find Darrel.” I said. Steven nodded and grab Andy’s hand, but then paused at the door and looked back at me with panic. “Dude, Ryan is going to throw a fit if I bring Andy home bloody.” I shrugged.

“That’s your life on the line. Not mine.” Andy looked confused. “You guys seem very fine at the thought that Darrel may not be human.” He said, slightly glaring. It was kinda cute. Steven frown and looked down at Andy. “Aren’t you supposed to cute and adorable but quiet?”

Andy smiled and I could practically see Steven’s heart melt. “All because I’m quiet and submissive doesn’t mean I don’t think and have my thoughts.” Andy put his other hand on his hip. Steven smile and rose an eyebrow.

Apparently, Andy have these moments every now and then. “I never said you were dumb or can’t think for yourself.” “Besides,”Andy said, ignoring Steven. “Ryan is really going to kill you since you knew about Darrel’s problem.” 

Steven slump down. I pat Steven’s shoulder as I walked around them I have a boyfriend to find. “I’ll tell Nick to prepare your funeral”


	16. I'll be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty sad, but very powerful.

I tried calling him multiple times, but it always goes straight to voicemail. So I called Daniel, and strangely, he picked up on the first ring. “Allen! Thank God. Have you seen Darrel?” I paused in my walking, some people bumped into me. Daniel is looking for Darrel? 

“I was going to ask you that?” Hearing Daniel curse loudly was not like him. Something bad must’ve happen. As if I need more bad news. “The house is torn apart and Darrel’s stuff is gone. I know he was supposed to be with Andy. But where is he? I’m glad he wasn’t one of those bodies.” 

So he doesn’t know yet. I let out a breath quietly and continued walking. “I’m sure he is safe somewhere. Andy is with Steven, heading home. I’m looking for Darrel now.” “Well bring him home fast. There’s some maniac out there. Those bodies, no human could have done it.” I wince.

Darrel is still human, just more advance. “Will do” I hung up. I could only imagine what is going through Darrel’s mind. He’s got to be scared and alone. I slide my hands through my hair. Poor Darrel. But where would he go to be alone. 

The woods must be filled with people trying to catch the culprit. He won’t go home or at my friend’s house. He won’t go to my job. What other place do he knows. Then I paused. 

He won’t go back to Brian, right? No, he won’t. I got to at least trust him on that. But then where? After thinking for a minute, I hit myself on the head. He would go back to the place no one expect him to. The place he lost himself before. The club.  


The building was closed down and marked with yellow police tape. It didn’t look different as if people tampered with it. I decided to go to the back. Lander comes out this way. Maybe Darrel went in this way. Once I reach around back, the door was ajar with dirty paw prints heading in. I took in the last bits of light the sun gave me, then I used my phone as a flashlight and went inside the dark building.  


I will admit that it was a bit scary, but I had to find Darrel. I used my light to find the faded paw prints, only to find bloody footprints. I followed, trying not to make too much sound. Surprisingly, Darrel didn’t go upstairs. He was at the last door on the left next to the elevator. I knocked softly.

I heard a growl in return. “Darrel, honey?” I said in a soft voice. No response. I slowly open the door to Darrel holding a blanket around him, sitting on the floor, by the bed. His bloody clothes were in corner and so were empty jugs along with a wet spot. 

He must’ve tried rinsing the blood off him. “I know what happen. Andy told me.” Darrel hung his head lower. I came in closer and close the door. I saw a small bag, probably with his stuff. I came closer to him, noticing he was tensing up under the blanket. 

I sat in front of him, he turn his face away. “I don’t blame you, nor does Andy. He said thank you for saving him.” Then quietly, he said, “I killed people.” I couldn’t help but look at him sadly. 

Brian was probably waiting for Darrel to return to him at any moment to sweet talk him. I have to coax Darrel out of his low place or he will go to Brian. “You did it out of self-defense. You saw Andy in trouble and you saved him. 

He told me they were shooting at you two with intentions of taking him back, maybe even you.” Then Darrel looked at me. His hair was wet and surrounding his face. His eyes were red and tears were slowly fallen down his cheeks. His lips were raw and chewed on.

Darrel had other clothes on, but I couldn’t tell. I put my phone on the floor, making the room lighter, but Darrel looked small and was trying to hide in the dark. “They could’ve have families and I killed them. I’m a monster.” I couldn’t help but smile. I believe Darrel was no monster. I shrugged. Poor Darrel never really experienced life. 

Life was cruel, and Darrel finally see it another way. “That’s life honey. They chose that life, so now they pay the consequences. And that was death. The bad part was that you had to deliver it.” Darrel looked down. I continued. “But that doesn’t make you no monster.” 

Darrel glared at me. “How would you know?” he said, growling at me and showing me his sharp teeth. I wasn’t scared. Darrel wouldn’t hurt me if he wanted to. I wiped his tears and held up his chin to really look at me. to know that I mean it. “Monsters don’t cry over the stuff they do that’s consider bad.

Monsters don’t have regrets about anything.” I slowly pulled him onto my lap. Darrel started crying on my shoulder. I said quietly, “Monsters don’t love anyone to risks their own life for.” I held him as he cried harder. I held him tight, wanting him to know I will be there for him. That I won’t ever leave him. 

I made him look at me. He was slightly shaking. “What do I do now?” he said in a soft voice. I kissed his forehead. He was way to adorable even when he’s sad, but I don’t prefer it. “Whatever it’ll be, I’ll be there every step of the way.” He gave me a small smile, sad, but a smile at least. He cuddled into my chest, and I held him until he was ready to go


	17. You are not alone and What's up with  Ryan

I called Daniel to let him know Darrel was fine and I was with him, but I told him to send a car to the closed down club with Sarah ONLY. Daniel was disappointed he couldn’t go, but did what I asked anyway.

I found out that everyone was at my friend’s house, so I decided Darrel should be open there. To tell them the truth. As scared as Darrel was, he didn’t run, so I saw it as a good thing. 

Sarah arrived and got out the car to hug Darrel softly. Darrel broke down, but didn’t run. Another good thing. I let them have their silent conversation while I got in the back seat. 

I silently text Steven to tell me how was everyone was at the house as Sarah and Darrel got in the car and Sarah started driving as Darrel cuddled against me. Ryan was currently pissed that he didn’t know about this, but thankful that Andy was okay. 

Andy, as far as he know, was kinda calm, which was creepy. Nick and Lander was suspicious, not really showing any real reaction or emotion. Daniel was slightly panicky while Luke looked tired of life itself. Zack was quiet. 

Steven couldn’t tell what he may be thinking. I put my phone down. At least Darrel has support. The ride felt longer than it should be. That was until I saw Sarah taking the long way back, most likely to give time for Darrel to get his head on straight. There was not enough time for that.

When we arrive, Sarah went inside as I stood outside with Darrel. He was shaking like a leaf so I held him against me.“What am I going to do Ally? What am I going to say?” Darrel asked against my chest. I slide my fingers in his hair. “You’ll be okay.” I said.

I grab his hand and walk to the house. As I open the door, no one said anything. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. I look at Steven, who was cooking, and he shrug. Poor Darrel was shaking harder and looking down. At least he didn’t run, the door was behind him.

It wasn’t until Lander got up and hugged him. Then held him at arm’s length. Lander lifted moved Darrel’s left arm and put it against his neck. Lander was gesturing to the small half circle of dots on Darrel’s forearm. I looked on Lander’s neck and saw the same thing.

Darrel and I was confused until Lander blink and his eyes were yellow like Darrel’s was in wolf form. Darrel moved back. “I was the first one he perfected it with.” Lander can change too, but why is Brian so focus on Darrel? “I told everyone what you are and Andy already told us what happen. You had no choice but to defend yourself. You did the right thing.” Lander said.

Darrel’s head hung low, but he grab my hand and squeeze, showing he was listening. I nodded my thanks and plan on taking Darrel to my for some rest, but Zack cut me off and hugged Darrel as well. Darrel looked close to crying again. I let go of his hand. 

Everyone was going to show their share of support to him, so I might as well fix him a warm bubble bath for him, give him some of my clothes, and wait for him in the room. It took a while before Darrel walked in my room. His eyes were red, but he had a hint of a smile on his face, so that made me happy. 

I walked up to him, and took of his clothes. Darrel didn’t say anything, so I continued. Once I had his pants and underwear off, I carried him to the bathtub and gently put him in the warm water. His smile was a little bigger. 

He soak in the water while I decided to wash his hair. I tip his head back and use my hands to wet his hair, before grabbing my shampoo. I lathered his hair until his hair was thick with bubbles. I lightly scratch his scalp and Darrel sighed softly. I like treating Darrel.

I liked doing everything for him so he could relax. It was a good look on him. Darrel’s eyes were closed with a cute smile and his body was free of today’s tensions. Then Darrel started washing himself. I was scared he was going to scrub himself raw, but thankfully he move in slow movements with a sponge I thought he would like. 

The quietness around us held us like a blanket and neither I nor Darrel wanted to ruin it. Once the water was cold, Darrel didn’t tell me so I pinch his side, I got him out of the water and dried him off with a warm towel while I lightly tickled him so he can laugh. 

The light in his eyes was slowly growing and it was the most beautiful thing I ever seen. I put him in my clothes and handed him a toothbrush and toothpaste. He pinch my side and I laugh, getting out of the bathroom. I was preventing myself from kissing him fully since he might have the taste of blood in his mouth.

After that one time while we were running and he was eating a rabbit, I accidently kissed him and we both promise that if he ate something as a wolf, he was to brush his teeth before I can kiss him again. In other words, it was the nastiest kiss we ever had, and I rather kiss him with morning breath. 

I decided to leave the door ajar, slightly listening to the conversations the others were having. It was nothing bad, more like they were trying to get a better understanding. Also Steven was getting question in a slightly angry tone by Ryan, but that was to be expected. Sometimes I wonder what Steven sees in Ryan.

Ryan is sometimes angry and most of the time on guard. He don’t let people in and have those eyes that judge you saying guilty till proven innocent. Andy is the only one who can break through to him, but even then Ryan has been eyeing Andy.

I don’t get it. Then I felt arms around my waist and a head against my back, and I decided to let my mind focus on Darrel instead. “What are you thinking about?” Darrel asked. I close the door, but that probably won’t stop Darrel from hearing things anyway.

“I don’t get Ryan.” Darrel chuckled against my back and I turn around to see his face. His face had a beautiful glow to it.His hair was curling slightly around his neck and, now that I am looking closer, it was streaked with a honey colored hair.

Maybe a sign that Darrel is accepting the other part of himself. His brown eyes was now mix with a bit of yellow, the brown making it look gold now that I was seeing closer. His nose was like a cute button and his lips were pink and luscious.

He was wearing one of my blue t-shirt I would wear to lay around the house, but it was super cute how big it was. Darrel pull me over to my bed, and I couldn’t help myself. I kiss those beautiful lips and Darrel laugh in it, ruining it.

I pouted as I got over him and he giggled. Boy, I was in love. I laid my body on top of him and he made a show of me being too heavy for him. I ignored it and gave him small kisses on his neck and Darrel laughed as he tried to make me stop.

I smiled and nuzzle into his neck. Darrel relaxed and held me while combing my hair with his fingers. “Ryan is someone you have to personally know to understand him. He’s not mad at Steven, just upset that he was left out of the secret that had Andy involve.” Darrel said.

I still didn’t get it. “Why does he have to know though? So what Steven and I were the only ones who know.” Darrel hummed, then said, “Ryan sees Steven like a wife who sees her husband. A wife is going to trust her husband, but she also expects him to be open with her. That’s why Ryan is always on guard.

He wants something deeper than a simple relationship. He wants stability Allen. Someone he can trust fully. He don’t trust people easily. He has trust in Andy, but sees himself as someone who should take care of Andy. And of course he don’t trust Steven. That’s why he wants to know what is going on. The last time he tried going with the flow, it ended badly with him.” I took in what Darrel said.

It made sense, but I sense a story there. “What happen?” I asked. Darrel sighed. “I can’t tell you that Ally. That’s too personal. But, let’s just say he don’t love easily no more. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.” Now I felt bad for him.

He fell in love, but was tricked. Maybe that’s how he ended up in the lab in the first place. “I understand now.” Everything made sense about Ryan, but what do Steven see in him? “What about Steven?” I asked. His heart was beating hard and it made me satisfied hearing it. 

“It’s not so much as Steven. It more so Ryan who chose Steven.” Now I was confused again. “What now?” “Steven likes Andy a lot. And Andy wanted Steven. Ryan wanted Steven too. He just don’t know how to open up like Andy does.

The original plan was that Ryan and Steven were going to share Andy. But then Ryan saw Steven like a rock he needed to lean on. Steven, being the gentleman he is, always kept Ryan in mind when it came to Andy because Andy will always love Ryan more. 

So Ryan is trying to be open for Steven while Steven is trying to win Ryan’s heart. Courting in a way. They both dating Andy, but they are trying to be together because Steven a sweetheart and going to want Ryan as well since Ryan and Andy are like a package deal, and Ryan because he don’t like being left out and sees Steven as someone who can help him.

He wants to be love and Steven knows it.” It made sense, in a way. “But Andy loves him.” I felt Darrel shake his head. “Ryan wants someone he can give full control to.” “Oh, okay.” I said. So their relationship isn’t as simple as it seems. 

They just like to handle it to themselves rather than opening up to others. It’s their privacy and it made sense. After a long moment of silence and Darrel’s breathing evening out, I close my eyes and followed Darrel to the dream world.


	18. I am a new person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen's point of view

I don’t think of myself as a violent person. Not really. But I never wanted to murder something in my life than when I heard a cell phone go off way too early in the morning. And it was not my phone. Darrel was cuddling on my chest, and it doesn’t seem he will be getting up soon. I reach over and saw five letters that made my blood boil. Brian. Have Darrel been talking to him secretly?

Again, I have to trust him. Hopefully not. The ringing ended, and I decided to put the phone back, but then the phone rang again. Darrel open his eyes, and by the looks of it, pretty mad being awoken. I showed him the phone screen and Darrel didn’t show any reaction.

He simply grab the phone. I felt a little betrayed until Darrel put the call on speaker, then I wanted to love him. “What” Darrel said bluntly, clearly upset being up this early. “Well that’s not how you greet your lover, is it?” Brian said over the phone, clearly toying with Darrel. 

“I have a lover and it’s not you.” Brian chuckled lowly. “The only reason you are speaking like that is because your little boy toy is listening” “I’m speaking like this because you made me this way” “Better than the human race” “Which means better than you.” 

“Don’t toy with me little one.” Darrel stiffen, obviously bothered by the nickname Brian gave him. “Good boy. Maybe all the training haven’t been a waste.” Darrel still didn’t say nothing. 

“Now that I got your attention, maybe even your toy’s attention too, you will do what I say. I’m allowing you to spend time with him for nine more months, but after nine months, you will come to me.”

“And why would I do that?” Darrel said in a nervous voice. Brian laughed over the phone. “You know, giving this situation, seeing the panic on your face is giving me great delight.” Then Darrel out of the bed and looked out the window just in time for the window to break and Darrel held his abdomen. I jumped out of bed but didn’t get in front of the window. 

Darrel’s body was shaking. His voice shaky, he said, “What did you do?” Brian ignored it and said, “I’ll see you in nine months or everyone in that house will end up in the grave. But I’ll be nice and give you a little gift from me.”

Then Brian hung up, just as Darrel started screaming. I figured since Brian hung up, I was in the clear. I quickly went to hold him, only to feel pain on my neck. Then my vision got dizzy and everything was fading in and out. I passed out with the sound of Darrel’s screaming and footsteps.  


I hate the light. Not the light that you may see when you die, but the light that hospitals likes to shine in your eyes while you are in a coma. Like, why right in my eyes of all places? I tried sitting up so I can move it, but my back exploded in pain, and I groan. 

Someone must’ve heard me because that person move the light. I had to blink a couple times so I could see clearly. It was Steven and Nick. They both smile, but it didn’t reach their eyes. Nick looked like he didn’t get any sleep. 

There were bags under his eyes and the way he moved the light was slow. His hair was wild and sticking up in all places and it looked like he just threw his uniform on quickly. Some of his shirt was unbuttoned and so was his pants.

Steven didn’t look no better. He looked so tired as if he have been wrestling a bear. There were bigger bags under his eyes, his eyes weren’t focus and steady like it should be. He’s clothes were wrinkled and uncoordinated like someone else dressed him.

How come no one told them to get some rest? Steven looked like he might pass out if he move a muscle, or just collapse. “Hey” I say, but my throat was dry I started coughing. Nick moved to get me water, just in time to see Steven’s gauzed hand.

I tried sitting up only to notice that both of my wrist were handcuffed to the side of my bed. The sound of it hitting the metal made Steven focus on my wrist and he quickly lost his already small smile. Nick came back with the drink and help me drink it, his hand slightly shaking. 

Once my throat felt better, I said, “What is going on? Why am I handcuffed?” 'Where’s Darrel?' Said a small voice in the head with a little anger. Steven was too focus on my wrist and Nick looked like he wasn’t going to talk.

I tried sitting up, but when the handcuffs jerked against the metal railing, Steven jumped to his feet as if getting ready to hold me down. Nick put a hand on Steven’s chest and made him sit back down. I was a bit scared. “Nick, what is going on?” Nick took a deep breath.

“You went violent after you passed out a week ago.” A week? I was asleep for a week? But that didn’t explain Steven’s reaction nor why my limbs seem very capable of moving. I looked at Nick expectantly. “We brought you to the hospital, you started waking up but you weren’t yourself. You started going after Darrel, and for the life of me, I can’t understand why he didn’t move.

Steven and I fought against you and you went violent. Daniel had to sedate you. Daniel moved you towards the more empty side of the hospital. You always wake up each day whether it be night or day, but you always attack us and you were trying to find your omega. We didn’t know who you were talking about until Darrel reacted badly. 

We had to move him.” I was shocked, but it was like my mind knew. I only had one question. “Where’s Darrel?” “Gone” Nick responded. I didn’t like that answer. “Where?” I asked again. Nick crossed his arms. “Away” I glared at him, feeling angry. I balled my fist up and my back started burning. 

A small part of me wondered why was knowing where Darrel lived so important? I could have hurt him. But the majority of me knew I wouldn’t hurt him. But where is he? Anger built up harder inside me, but then another question popped up. Why aren’t there anyone else? They look so tired.

“Where’s everyone else?” “Steven and I volunteer to do this because you are our friend, no matter how much you hurt us. Everyone else left. Sometimes they come down here to give us food. Not like we can leave you with one of us.”

“When can I leave? When can I see Darrel?” Nick shrugged and said, “Once you start showing signs of control. Then Daniel will look over you and see if you can manage to be with Darrel.” Then he said in a quieter tone, “He knows the way you are now is because of Brian. Darrel told all of us. That it was a gift. But he also said that you reacted differently than he did.

Lander comes down here when you are sleep. He’s reacting to you also, just not as badly as Darrel. He always calls me to make sure you are sleep when he comes over.” That don’t sound so bad. 

Lander smells good too, but he’s no Darrel. Having him under me didn’t sound bad. Just the thought of his warm heat was enough for me to moan. Then I felt a hard smack on my head and I glared at Nick. He’ll be easy to beat for Lander.

As if I had competition. “Dude, you are thinking about my boyfriend.” I didn’t see a problem. If anything, I laughed. “Once I put my knot in him, he’ll be worried about carrying my kids than you.” Then Nick slapped me and I felt the rush of lust leave.

Did I really thought of Lander like that? I shivered in disgust. Lander was no way near my type. I looked at Nick with fear. Nick relaxed. “Dude, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Nick crossed his arms and shrugged, turning towards Steven. 

Poor Steven looked so far gone. What did I do to him? He was still looking at my wrist, but his eyes told me his mind was so far gone. Nick caressed Steven’s cheek until Steven looked up at Nick. He looked so tired. “Why don’t you go get something to eat at the cafeteria?

Maybe find Daniel so you can take a nap.” Steven then eyed me, like he was unsure. Nick made him look back at him. “Go ahead, I’ll be alright.” Nick insisted. Steven nodded and stood up. Then he held my hand and kiss my knuckles saying in a small voice, “Glad you are awake Allen.” He let go of my hand and head towards the door. But he didn’t walk, nope, he limped towards the door.

It broke my heart. Steven was like a rock that couldn’t be moved and could take on the world. He was the peace and glue that held this friendship over the years. Watching him beat down like this was heartbreaking and I hated myself that I caused it.

“What happened?” I whispered, watching Steven limp around the corner and out of sight. I felt my eyes watering. “You gave him a good fight and a few nightmare too. He can’t sleep and he was waiting for you to wake up normal. 

We thought you were violent because Darrel was around, so he told me to go get something to eat for the both of us. I came back and he was a bloody mess crying on the floor. That’s when he haven’t been himself lately. Every time I trying to get him to sleep, I try to get Ryan or Andy to come by, but the idiot always sends them away.

He was considering breaking up with them, but Ryan heard and didn’t allow it.” Nick chuckled lightly before continuing. “He said family comes first. That we’re family. And it’s true. It had always been us since middle school, hell, since we were kids. Always been us.” I nodded.

I didn’t know what was wrong with me, but I was glad they were here. “So…When can I get these handcuffs off?” Nick laughed. “Dude, we might be family, but you still got to earn our trust back before we can get these off.

You landed pretty good hits on us. But you should lay back. Once Daniel get here, he’ll probably test you.” “My back hurt though.” I said. It did hurt, but I was more sensitive than anything. Nick nodded and pulled out his phone and showed me a picture. It was my back, but it had two long scars shape into an upside down V. 

“I don’t know how you got this, but Steven is scared shitless because of this and he won’t tell me why.” I sighed and leaned back, the bed sheet irritating my sensitive back. I bet Brian is laying comfy somewhere laughing his head off.


	19. Brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but here's something dedicated to Brian. Let me know if you want more.

Brian stared at the pic of Darrel he had on his desk. The small ten year old boy grew up nicely. And because of the training he gave Darrel, he was perfect. Sure Darrel had fire in his eyes, but Brian enjoyed wiping that fire out and leaving him in the dark. 

He thought about all the things he did to upgrade Darrel. Boy, it was a sight he was willing to see.Watching Darrel cry in pain in the lab wasn’t as fun, which he criticize himself, but the after results were amazing.

Darrel’s body formed into a more womanish figure. Perfect hips for carrying kids. His kids no less. Brian wasn’t as cruel to let his boy’s father be the father of his kids too. Now that was a bit cruel and semi disgusting. It was a miracle has lasted a couple months sharing the boy with his father. 

After all, Brian doesn’t like sharing. Brian got up from his chair and looked around the room. He has plenty of facilities thanks to the government. The government was more corrupted more than anyone can imagine, and he laugh at the thought of what the United States stands for. Liberty, please.

He can name so many events that the government did to its people and only so few understand it. Besides, it’s more so of the blame game with made up info that really shaped this world. And now, he and his boy were going to play the part. There was a knock on the door. “Come in.” 

Brian called out. The door opened up to a shy boy of about fourteen years old. The boy had blond curls and blue eyes and his skin tan from the days he been on his own. The poor boy was on the streets and Brian, while the boy was certainly not his type, decided he could at least play with him until he have his Darrel back. Besides, the blonde prove useful. “Have any news for me blondie?” 

The blonde boy blushed. “Sir, the boy who was knocked out is fully awake and functional. He’s no longer attacking.” Figures. But I did hope he would stay feral. But then again, if that needle that hit Darrel didn’t make him pregnant, at least I can finally count on the boy toy to finish the job.

It was amazing how the serum could tap into the feral and animalistic side of human beings. “Good job. And what about Darrel?” the boy cleared his throat. “I…He’s gone into hiding sir. But he must goes to the hospital at night as a wolf if what his brother say is true.” I hummed in thought. Most likely true.

Besides the boy is too busy pleasing me to know. But, this could be fun. I smiled as a plan formed. He looked at the boy lovingly. The plan could go two ways, either way resulted in a pregnancy and Darrel’s attention. “Why don’t you get ready for me now?

I need you tonight for something else.” The boy nodded and started taking off his clothes. The plan would work because, after all, 

Darrel doesn’t like sharing either.


	20. I'm his Omega (Darrel's view)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my editing has been all over the place, but I am trying to find something that I like.  
> Enjoy this chapter. The next one will be all smut.

The night was full of stars as the insects made its sweet music. Being a wolf at night was the best thing that happen to me. I felt more connected to life around me. There were a few people who would come to the woods, mostly stupid teenagers trying to be daring, but after a good growl, they always go running.

I was headed towards the hospital, mostly to just feel closer. Running at night wasn’t the same anymore if Allen wasn’t leading. It was lonely and I felt a little lost. I paused in my walking. Allen was like me now. But he was something more. Just being near him could have my hole wet and dripping.

I heard myself whine. Whatever it was, the wolf inside me claw its way up front as soon I smelt Allen’s scent. And boy was I horny. Like a dog in heat. I wasn’t the only one. Lander froze too. But he quick to resist it when Allen headed for me. I wanted him to grab me and take me then and there, privacy be damn.

But then Steven and Nick held Allen back as I was steadily wetting my pants with lust. Zack took me out of the room as Allen was starting to get violent. But I knew why. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him. Taking me out of the room was a bad idea on their part. 

I shook my head on that memory as a new, familiar scent drifted by my nose. I sniff the air and followed it until I heard a snap. I paused, my ears up. I sniff more of the scent until it hit me why it smelt so familiar. It was Brian’s scent. I got done to a crouch. I could take him no problem, after all, I’m better than the average human.

But then again, Brian isn’t what you consider average. Finally, a boy slightly younger than me came into my sight. The smell was coming from him. The boy was dressed in all black, but there was bits of blonde peeking out. He was more skinny than lean. But he reminded me of when I first met Andy. 

Have Brian touched him? I didn’t mean to, but I let out a growl. The boy quickly turn towards me. He had a frighten look on him and look like he is ready to bolt. I don’t think turning into a naked human in the middle of the dark woods would help either. So I stood still and so did he.

I watched him relaxed a little and I laid on the ground. “You’re not so bad.” He said. I tilt my head. “Can you really turn human?” I nodded the best I can in wolf form. “Can I see?” You know, I really shouldn’t be trusting him, but as Brian’s scent filled my nose, I knew I had to rescue this boy.

I turn human, feeling my bones twist and rotated. The boy stood surprised. “Oh, you’re naked.” I gave a small smile. He is handling this a lot better than anyone should, which is a red flag. I used my peripheral vision to glance behind me. I didn’t like the feel of this. “You need to go to the police.” I said.

The boy shook his head. “Why should I?” Like he really need to ask. “Brian is not going to treat you right. He prey on boys to satisfy his needs.” “He actually likes me” The boy argued. Great, he was abandon. “That what he said to me before making me into a slut” The boy’s face was full of disgust. 

“He wouldn’t do that to me. I treat him better.” I almost laughed. More scents were filling my nose. I arched an eyebrow. “If he likes you so much, why did he send you out here where you could be kill by me only to be the diversion so the people behind me can get me.” 

I shrugged then said, “You’re more of a sacrifice than a lover. Besides, I’m his most prized possession and his Queen.” The boy’s eyes teared up at the realization. I walked closer to him. I gave him a choice. The people were right behind me. He could push me to them or he could let me walk away.

“I want you to be safe. So go to the police station, find Luke, and help me.” I waited for him to react, but there was none. As soon as I heard voices, I ran. I only hope the boy did not go back to Brian, but something told me he was in love with Brian, which makes him an already dead man.  


\-----------------------------------------------------

It has been a few days since I see the boy, but the guys who chased me were there. I stayed inside for those few nights, but the overwhelming urge to get closer to Allen was stronger. So that how I ended up in the woods again, carefully making my way towards the hospital. 

In hindsight, I should’ve figured out they would know I would go to the hospital where Daniel still had Allen hostage. Daniel coming to the apartment where we were temporarily staying at with Allen scent on him wasn’t enough. But, as I blame my lust, I sniff outside the building where Daniel said he was testing them out.

Once Allen’s fainted scent hit my nose my body got hot. I was so close to him. Maybe I could get inside if I try. The thought was tempting, but I choose to ignore it. But fate had a different plan because as soon as I smelt cigarette smoke and a whiff of sweat, I knew Brian’s henchmen were nearby.

Now going inside the building felt like a good idea. But how was I going to get inside. I looked for a door and stood on my hind legs. There were people walking around. If could make them come outside, I could slip inside. I didn’t want to be human because…well…I’m naked and I won’t get a chance to see Allen. 

But I need them to come outside. I looked back at the woods and faintly see flashlights. Then I looked at the door. I had an idea, and it was stupid, but it may work. I put distance between me and the door. Then… I ran into it as hard as I can. You know those cartoon dogs that was dizzy and wobbling everywhere? 

That was me trying to get close to the shadows as possible. I heard a curse and I was seeing double. I shook my head, which didn’t help the headache coming. The door opened with two female nurses and a security guard. They came out as I went in quickly trying to find a place to hide. 

They were still outside when I caught a whiff of Allen. I ran, trying to avoid being spotted and keeping my headache at bay. Finally, after going down a few flight of stairs, I made it to the abandon part of the hospital, the morgue. I sniff around trying to catch Allen’s scent in the mix of rotten flesh.

I put my nose to the floor and found his scent. It smelt earthy as if Allen been outside a lot. I followed it , hearing my nail click on the floor. Allen’s scent lead towards the door that was slightly ajar. I quickly went inside and push the door close. All I heard was a small snore.

I decided to change to a human, wanting to feel him with my hands. After my bones grind together, I wobbled and my headache came back with a vengeance. I bit my tongue from making a sound. The cool air surrounded me, making me shiver. I tip-toed over to Allen’s sleeping form. 

He didn’t have covers on and slept with only baby blue hospital pants and no shirt. He laid on his stomach, which I found weird because he usually slept on his back or side. Then my vision focus better seeing the two scars that formed an upside down V on his back. For some reason I shivered with excitement.

I ran my finger over one scar. Allen caught his breath and his back tense with his eyes squeezed shut as if he was trying to ignore it. On the other, I leaned over and ran my tongue over it. Allen moaned. I lean back and saw Allen already looking at me. I smiled. Allen sat up with a confused smile. 

“What are you doing here? I highly doubt Daniel let you in.” he said, his voice rough from sleep. Something wet slid down my legs. “Daniel doesn’t know I’m here. Running in the forest isn’t the same any more without my Alpha.” I said as pretty as I can. I knew what I wanted, and this time, no one will stop me.

Allen’s eyes darken and he looked away. “You shouldn’t be here Darrel. I can’t control myself.” My hole clench around nothing and my member felt warm. “I don’t want you to have control with me Allen.” I wanted to call him Alpha so badly, but I have to ease into it. I held his hand. He sighed and glared at me. 

“You don’t get it. Most of the time I think of you, then Nick sometimes says Lander’s name, I want him. I don’t get it.” I growl and straddle Allen. Lander won’t have Allen without a fight. Logically, I knew Lander didn’t even want Allen, but my wolf growl at the thought of it. “It’s because you are looking for a mate.

Lander and I are the only known Omegas you know.” I grip his shoulders. “But you want me” I insisted. Allen stared at me. Surely I was wetting his hospital pants. But then I notice what I was doing and removed my hands from his shoulders and bow my head, trying to be submissive.

Allen’s hand grab my thighs, making his way up, but not touching what I want him to touch. I whimpered and glance up at him. Allen’s eyes were red and I found my hole wetting more. I change to my in-between form. My ears pointed and my hair growing longer. My nails grew sharp and as did my teeth. 

My tail grew behind me, resting on the bed. “Alpha?” I said, uncertain. Allen grab my chin and pull me into a kiss that was more lustful than loving. My wolf howl with joy.


	21. Love Making. (Allen's view)

I never felt lust like this. It was more enhance by the Darrel’s scent. He smelt so sweet and it made my mouth watered and my dick hard. When I kissed Darrel, I didn’t plan on going gentle. That clawing feeling inside me wanted to take over, and judging from Darrel’s wetness that was soaking my pants, so did he.

So I did. I felt my back tingle with pain and pleasure as I flip Darrel onto his back and I got in between his legs. I knew what was happening due to Daniel training. My wings came out of my back like a newborn from its mother. My tailbone bone grew into a tail you would think belong on the devil.

The only difference was along the outside of my tail were sharp enough to slit someone throat. I was a bit scared I might hurt Darrel, but his moaning short-circuit my brain. I sucked and bitten Darrel lips until it was red, then I started marking Darrel under his jaw.

Darrel lean his head back and arched his back with the sexiest moan coming from his lips. My lips ran under his pulse and suck hard as I ground my hips on his. Darrel wrapped his legs around my hips to pull me closer. “Alpha…Please.” Darrel begged, sounding out of breath. 

I smiled and lift from his neck. That hickey is definitely going to stay for a while. I pushed his bended legs back towards him and rub my clothed erection between his ass cheeks. Darrel whined and bit his lips. “You want this Omega? My dick in your leaking hole?” I said lowly. 

Darrel gasped out yes as he pulled his bended knees toward him. Darrel’s hole was leaking like a small stream and his sweet scent was stronger. I wouldn’t be able to tease him for long. I backed away from Darrel to take off my pants and underwear. Darrel whine at the absence and got off the bed too. 

As soon as my pants fell down, Darrel got on his knees and looked up innocently. My heart sped up and my breathing became faster as Darrel decided to lick the length of my member. I groan as his mouth sucking on my head. I grip his hair as Darrel took more of me, but sadly, I didn’t have the patience anymore.

I grip Darrel’s hair tighter as I slid the rest of my dick in his mouth which resulted in him choking. The back of his throat felt so good as it tighten around me. His mouth was so warm and wet as I continue to face fuck him, and Darrel took it as a good boy. 

But when Darrel moaned around my length, I figure I was in heaven. As I felt heat pulled into my belly, I knew I had to be inside him. I pulled my cock from his mouth. Darrel whined. “Alpha!” I shook my head. “On the bed omega.” Darrel quickly smile and got on the bed, his legs glistening with his wetness.

He eagerly pulled his knees back, his hole exposed and clenching around nothing. Not for long. I got between his legs and started circling a finger on his rim. Darrel moaned and kept his eyes on me as I pushed the finger in. it went smoothly but his hole was tight around my finger. 

If it was this tight, imagine it around my dick. I groan at the thought. “Alpha…more.” I slip in another finger and stretch him out. Darrel ached his back and took in more of my fingers. I moved my fingers to find his prostate, and I was rewarded moments later with a loud moan and a beg. 

I inserted another finger and fuck him with it, making sure to hit that spot. “Ahhh!” Darrel remove his hands from behind his knees to my shoulder, digging his nails in. When he started clenching hard around my fingers, I removed them. Tears came out of Darrel’s eyes as he pushed against air.

I got over him and kissed his eyes and lips as I lined myself up with his hole. Darrel whimpered as he felt my head against his rim. He buried his head in my shoulder as I pushed in. ‘Holy crap,’ I thought. I slid in slowly as his tight heat surrounded me. I felt like I was going to explode any minute.

I grip Darrel’s hips to keep him from moving. Darrel’s head fell back on the pillow, his eyes closed. As soon as I was seated in him, I let my head fall beside his. ‘My gosh I won’t last long if I move.’ I kissed Darrel’s swollen lips to distract myself. It was probably the only sweet thing we did tonight. 

Darrel lips danced with mine softly and almost timidly. I slid my tongue across his lips and he open his beautiful cavern that was his mouth. I shifted my hips, which made Darrel moan. I separated from the beautiful boy in front of me. I never so lucky in my life. I slid my dick out till the head was the only thing in him.

Then slid back in with Darrel moaning filling my ears. I kept going slowly until I found a rhythm and Darrel was making sweet music. I went a little faster, trying to find that spot. As sweet as it was to hear Darrel’s soft moans, I want him to be loud enough that the people upstairs could hear him. 

I threw one of Darrel’s legs on my shoulder and started going faster in a new position. I was also thanking Darrel silently for being flexible. I was rewarded moments later with a load moan and Darrel claws clenching my shoulders. I faster and harder, hitting that spot hard.

I wanted to abuse it, to make Darrel feel sore for the next few days. I moan as he clench down on my member, his warm wetness making noise as I slam into him. Skin on skin fill the room. My wings flap, knocking stuff down and Darrel’s breathing was labored. Boy I was going to fill him up, cover him with hickey’s and bruises. 

Have fun with him all night like a slut he was until he fill my cum. I was going to knot him and he would give me children, and I told him just that. 

Darrel begged for it. To knock him up, to fill him to the brim. I moan at the thought. He beg for the bite, to claim him as mine. I felt my knot growing, making it harder to move, but I didn’t dare slow down, I was so close. I lean towards Darrel’s neck, feeling his blood under my lips.

I felt my teeth sharpen, ready to claim him as my omega. My knot grew bigger, and I couldn’t slip out of him. As soon as I felt Darrel tighten around me, I bit his neck. Darrel yelled with pain and pleasure as he came hard between us. The taste of his blood fill my mouth as I came into him.

I lick at the wound as I grip Darrel dick and stroke it to help Darrel. Darrel shook under me, he claws dug into my shoulders. I move my mouth and looked at my handiwork. His wounds were closed and all there was left were four dots you would think was made by a vampire.

My knot settled in Darrel, and I was unwilling to move. I looked at Darrel and found him still tense. I lower his legs and rub his sides, cooing him to open his eyes. When he did, my lust left me and I was left in love with him. Darrel’s eyes were back to being brown with specks of yellow in them.

I kiss him lovingly, ignoring the drying cum between us. I saw tears coming from his eyes and I was slightly afraid. ‘Did I do something wrong?’ I thought. “What wrong baby?” I asked softly. I rested my forehead on his and I rested my elbows on either side of his head. Darrel smile. 

“I’m going to be pregnant Ally. Our baby. Do you think I would be a good mommy?” My anxiety pushed away and I laughed. “Baby, you’ll be the best mommy ever.” Darrel smiled widen as he held me on top of him. “You’ll be a good daddy too” I chuckled. After a few minutes of cuddling, we both went to sleep in each other arms.


	22. TRAP INSIDE

This was the best sleep I ever had. I had sex before, but this was the best sex I ever had. I even silently thank Brian for turning me into this angel…devil…bird thing. How did I last so long without sex with Darrel is a mystery. But now, I wanted sex in the shower, the floor, against the wall, even on the table.

But first I had to at least open my eyes. I groan as I tried, feeling a little weak at first. I tried sitting up, but I hand on my shoulder stopped me. Darrel was half asleep as he open his eyes. I kissed his forehead. Darrel sighed as I laid back down on him.

It was a good moment of silence until a door open and I remember that Daniel didn’t know Darrel was here. I also remember that there was no blanket around us. Well shit. I got off of Darrel faced the door. Daniel, dress in his blue doctor’s outfit and white lab coat, face palm himself and shook his head.

Nick was smiling and gave me a thumbs up. Poor Steven was just confused. I tried for a smile and looked at Darrel. That bastard was feigning sleep. “Why are you naked and on top of Darrel?” Daniel said with a defeated calm. Maybe today was a bad time to tell him that Darrel was definitely pregnant.

And Nick, who was supposed to be a good friend said, “Well obviously he was doing the bedroom dance with our one and only Darrel. How you feeling buddy?” Nick said with too much enjoyment. I glared at him, but I could help but think that I did feel different. I didn’t feel stressed or violent anymore.

If anything, I felt normal with a high sex drive. “I feel good actually. It’s like I got what I wanted. Or at least what the other side of me wanted.” Then I looked down at myself and made a face of disgust. “Can anyone get me a wet cloth or something? Steven rolled his eyes but left to find one.

I got off Darrel and I stretch everything. I felt my black wings stretch up in the air along with my arms. It was taller than me and as it closed up again, the tip drag on the floor. Steven came in with a wet cloth and a couple pair of hospital pants. I wipe Darrel and myself off and slip on pants. 

Darrel huffed and finally opened his eyes, probably a little mad that he can’t relax. He tried to sit up only to hitch his breath and lay back down. I felt proud that couldn’t sit up properly, much less walk. I smile. Daniel walked over and shook his head more. “Did you at least give Darrel aftercare?” I shook my head.

I couldn’t do anything when my knot was still in him. Daniel glared at me. “Of all things you couldn’t give him aftercare? That’s the most important part, well…next to lube and prepping.” I shared a glance with Darrel as Daniel going on about me being a bad boyfriend or something. Darrel nodded.

He put a hand on Daniel’s mouth and said, “He couldn’t do anything because he knotted me. He was stuck inside me for a while and we both fell asleep.” Darrel remove his hand and you can practically feel Daniel thinking. But Steven beat him to it. “Does that mean that you’re pregnant?” Daniel looked expectantly.

I nodded. Everyone was quiet, and I felt damn near hostile, wait for someone to combat me. To come take Darrel away from me. I let out a growl and Darrel his hand on my shoulder. Daniel cleared his throat and said slowly, “You do know that Brian would try to come take the child right?” I eyed him. Darrel spoke.

“He was planning on it anyway. The last few nights I was in the woods, they would chase me. I heard them talk about pregnancy and everything. It was one way or the other. Get pregnant by Brian or Ally.” Nick crossed his arms. “Why you though? Ryan and Andy are able to get pregnant.

And he take Lander since he have the right ingredients to have him have kids.” I took my eyes off Daniel and looked down. I didn’t know what to feel. I wanted to be angry and violent. I wanted to be guilty and sad. I felt so confused about myself. “He could do that, but I was perfectly made by both.

Doing one of them will push his work back. Not to mention that I was raised sexually by him so he would like a little enjoyment. Lander and Ryan would have fought back and Andy is too soft for him. He’s not going to waste his time.” I eyed Darrel, but Steven said what was on my mind.

“You know a lot about Brian and his plans.” Darrel glared. “If you grew up with your mother, you would know who she is and how would she think. That goes the same for me. Brian raised me and his actions speaks a lot of different things that I understand.

Besides, he doesn’t like sharing just as much as he don’t like using different people for his experiment. He likes one constant and that’s me.” Darrel started sitting up again, wincing once he was finally upright. I rub his lower back and his expression soften. I have to trust Darrel.

I knew he would forever have that bond with Brian so long as he was alive. Brian claim him at a very young age when Darrel didn’t know about his feelings yet. Everything was forced on him and he was forced to feel a certain way. I kissed him softly.

Darrel habit are hard to die if the guy who gave that to him is still using it against him. I separated from Darrel and look him in the eyes. One thing I knew for sure was that Darrel choose to love me and I was glad no one force him too. That was his choice. I looked at Steven.

At the beginning, he was worried about me being involve with Darrel. He still is and I understood that. Look where that got me. Into a demon bird thing. “I get what you are saying Steven, but I believe Darrel isn’t working for Brian nor using me.” I looked at Darrel. 

He looked away from me, a sad expression on his face. “I know you still have feelings for Brian.” Then Darrel glare at me and started pushing me away. It reminded me of when we were in the bathroom. “I have no feelings for Brian!” Darrel yelled and started crying.

“They were forced there Darrel and you know it. You don’t want to feel it, but it is there in how you talk about him and how a little possessive you are about him.” Darrel was crying and held himself. I continued. “But you also love me and that wasn’t forced. And that’s what I want. Your love. 

I will continue to fight for you until I’m the only one who have you. And I’m also proud to say that you will be the one to have my kids. I love you baby.” Darrel looked at me with such sad eyes, I gave him a long, loving kiss. Darrel push away first but cried into my shoulder. Daniel sighed.

“I’ll help you with the baby, but we all might have to move somewhere. And I do mean all of us.” “That’s a lot of money.” Nick stated. Daniel shrug. “Luke wanted to be the man of the house after his first time bottoming in college. 

So I use his money to pay bills and such and we use mine whenever he wants to stop being a wuss about it. Which is rare. I have to surprise him. So money is no issue. I can also transfer anyway and I’m pretty sure the sheriff won’t have a problem transferring Luke sense he is causing a problem in the way he run things.” 

Daniel shook his head. Luke has been arresting Brian’s people left and right and the Sheriff have been on edge about that. It was the sad truth. After talking and training with Darrel teaching me, we finally got a plan. Also, Darrel is a better teacher than Daniel.  


After a few months of staying home, (Daniel made Darrel and I watch human centipede and said that he would do that to us if we ever go out of this house again without him knowing) we finally was getting ready to move. All of us, deep down inside, knew we would be found again by Brian, or maybe Bill because he has been silent for a while.

Darrel was reaching his fourth month of pregnancy and was already cursing it to hell and back. “How on earth do female do this on the daily basis? My chest hurts so much. I better not be growing boobs. I don’t even like breast. It’s too soft.” 

After assuring that Darrel was not growing breast, he still worried while looking stuff up on the internet. His stomach was also protruding quite larger than usual. Daniel always had a glint in his eye and had my thoughts. Darrel was more so trying to ignore the foreign thing in his belly.

Once everything was packed up, I got in my car with Darrel and Steven, Ryan and Andy rode in the back. It didn’t take long before Darrel fell asleep. Steven, Ryan and Andy decided on being children by trying to see who can irritate me more.

After a good hour and Darrel waking up piss and a bathroom trip, everyone was either on their phone or looking out the window. Then we saw the strangest thing, government vehicles blocking the road. Darrel’s hand instantly went to his stomach protectively and growl.

Hopefully it’s for another reason. I saw Daniel and Luke get out of their car and Steven and I did the same. Nick and Lander stay in their car and watch, which honestly, was the smartest thing to do. Luke show his police badge and spoke. “What the hell is going on here? Why are you blocking the road?” 

He looked at him like he was a piece of dirt on his shoe. “Look here sir, you can’t cross due to construction up ahead and even if there wasn’t construction, you still wouldn’t be able to cross. So why don’t you get in your car, turn around, and head back home.” Luke glared at the man.

“Under who’s order?” The man chuckled. “Why, the president of the United States. No one crosses.” “Why is there no one talking about this? The news anchors would have been all over this.” The man lit a cigarette and I was glad Darrel was in the car. “I think we both understand how those people get in our way.

Besides, best to keep it low anyway.” “Why keep us inside?” The man shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine. Now get going.” Luke huffed and we all walked away, but I couldn’t help but looked back. The military man was looking at Darrel with a grin.


	23. Welcome to Hell on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

We all stop at a local diner and ate as Daniel looked for another place. Luke was probably getting annoyed at the fact that we can’t leave and Daniel is spending his money. “I’m sure there is a house somewhere we can live in.” 

Daniel said before smiling and showing Luke a picture. After eating and Darrel went to the restroom, that’s when things started heading downhill. There was a screech of the school bus stopping. But once the doors open, Darrel growled and came closer to me.

I looked at the door and saw the devil himself in the open. I let out a growl too and stood in front of Darrel. Brian came up beside me and ordered a beer. Then he chuckled lowly. “I can tell I’m not welcome. But you might want to come with me if you want to live.” 

Then he looked towards me and said, “Darrel, of course, don’t have that option. He’s coming regardless.” The bartender brought Brian his beer. “Over my dead body.” I said. He took a swig of his beer and smiled. “That can be arranged. 

But I wouldn’t want to for the sake of your child. Better results you know.” “What on earth is going to happen to even make me want to get on that stupid bus with a derange pedophile?” Ryan said. Brian gave him a smile before looking over him at Andy and winking at him.

Andy was against Steven’s chest, shaking. “Do you really want to find out? You have ten minutes before hell breaks loose. I’m trying to leave in five. Then he looked over at Lander, who was glaring at Brian. “You were my closest worker. 

Surely you know what is going to happen.” Then Brian got up and paid for the beer and headed back to the bus. Lander looked down in thought before he said, “We have to go with him.” “Are you nuts? I’m not going in there.” Ryan said defensively. 

I agreed with him. “But think about it. The wall? Him? Whatever is about to happen, we don’t need to be out in the open for. Especially with Darrel’s situation.” Then Lander headed towards the bus with Nick in tow. Slowly, one by one, we all followed. 

“Allen.” Darrel whispered. I looked down and saw him with fear in his eyes and his hand on his stomach. I gave him a side hug and said, “They would have to kill me before they do anything to our child baby. Everything is going to be alright.” 

Darrel nodded but fear was still in his eyes and he probably knew I was lying for his sake. We got on the bus and saw Brian in one seat and Bill in the other with a stranger driving the bus. Bill’s eyes instantly went to Darrel’s stomach with a loving look as if it was his child.

I glared at him and sat in a seat that was a few seats away from them with Darrel in the inside. Brian turn around in his seat and looked at us while the stranger started the bus. “You all made a good choice to come inside. Sadly, that maybe the last bit of charity I will give. 

Well…to most of you.” Then he look over his shoulder at the stranger. “I hope you’re ready to drive through traffic. I like to get there soon. Is the other buses at the right place?” The stranger grunted and said, “Yes sir. Ready for your call.” Brian looked pleased.

He looked at Bill. “You can ready the dome now. Two minutes before Showtime.” “What’s going to happen in two minutes?” Luke asked. “Look out of your window. You can even put your window down and take in the air. But it won’t affect Darrel.

Ha, one of you may die. But I suggest for the baby’s sake to not harm yourself. Darrel could be quite emotional and I would hate to sedate him.” Luke was downright glaring him to hell and back. 

Then we heard a thunder-like sound and something shimmery was falling to the ground. The Dome? “Are you trapping us in here?” Nick asked. Brian shrugged. “Trap is such a harsh word. Try protecting other people for the meantime.” 

Then cars started crashing and a lot of people drop to the ground while there was still people standing. Brian shook his head with a smile. “Such a soft way to go. You have Darrel to thank for that.” “I didn’t play no part!” Darrel argued. 

Brian looked at him like he was a child. “The pain you had when I gave you the substance played the part.” Darrel raised an eyebrow. “So you do care about me. Are you trying to tell me you love me?” Darrel toyed.

For a moment, Brian cracked like he haven’t thought about him actually loving Darrel. It’s one thing to say it, but to feel it? Anyone with eyes knew he loved the boy. But it was that same thing with Darrel. 

Darrel didn’t even know that he was still attached to him even if he didn’t want to. And I realized it was soft moments like this that made Darrel love him even though he hated him. Brian face dropped for a moment before glaring harshly at Darrel, but said nothing. 

Darrel smiled. “They don’t call me queen for nothing.” Brain raised in eyebrow. “If you’re a queen, then I’m the king.” Darrel chuckled and stood up to make sure he was seen properly. “That means I’m more powerful than you. It’s like chess. The king may be higher, but the queen have more plays making her the most feared. As for my lover, he is my Alpha when it comes to instinct, but as a person, he’s my equal. Something that you would never be.” 

To be honest, I never felt more loved than as I did now. Even as Brian was glaring holes into my head. Darrel sat down and I kissed him. Darrel laughing into it but I didn’t care, I love this guy and I was proud he was having my baby.

“Hey guy’s, the people are getting up. Maybe it didn’t work. Maybe there still alive.” We all looked out the window as Brian huffed. “Give it a minute.” He mumbled. The bus slowed as we watch. All of us were smiling as they got up. 

That was until we watch a man help a woman up. Probably his wife. But thing, the man was confused. The woman jumped on top of him as he screamed. He pushed the woman off and grab his neck. He was bleeding badly.

But then the man pass out and woman got on top of him again. We all stare in horror as Brian laughed. That’s when all hell came loose. The screaming started as people ran. They were everywhere. The bus suddenly sped and started attracting them. 

They were all pale and blood was coming from their mouth. Darrel turn around in horror and yelled at Brian. “What the Hell did you do to them?!” Brian chuckled and said lowly, “Welcome to the New World where only the strong survive.”

Screaming and roaring filled our ears as the stranger drove us to where ever Brian wanted us. Brian was in control now and we had no choice but to do what he says.

Welcome to Hell on Earth.


	24. Check it out

GO AND CHECK OUT 

WELCOME TO HELL.  


BASED ON BRIAN'S VIEWS AND THINKING.  
❤❤❤❤❤

Part 3: Welcome to Hell. Brian's point of view of part one and two. Go see what he was up to. Enjoy.

Part 4: A New World. It has Brians, Allen's, And Darrel's point of view. Enjoy. THank you for the hits, and kudos and the one comment. Enjoy the series.

Part 1: Submission of a growing boy. All in Darrel's point of view.


End file.
